Do Over
by Cybertwinkee
Summary: Emily and Richard finally have the chance to become the parents they always want to be.
1. Chapter 1

**DO-OVER**

_Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon Gilmore Girls' _characters_. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**Tick, Tock**

It's twelve o'clock…Joshua promised to call. Why hasn't he? I have appointments and errands to run. Does he think my life is frivolous and meaningless, too? Honestly, I could slap Richard for that remark. It still stings every time I think about it and no matter how hard he tries to apologize for it, once something is said, you can't take it back.

I pace around the room like an animal in captivity, when suddenly the phone rings. I race to pick it up--"Hello, yes, this is Emily Gilmore. Yes, Dr. Reynolds office, I'll wait…hello, Joshua. The results of my biopsy… oh, that's wonderful news…but why? Yes, of course, I can stop by later this afternoon. Richard? I'll see. Bye-Bye."

Suddenly, I feel as if I have aged twenty years after that call. Nothing to worry about? Then why should I bring Richard to my meeting? Why do I even have to have a meeting if my biopsy is normal…unless it isn't normal. My stomach begins to churn as I reach for a chair and collapse right into it. Just as thoughts begin to race around in my mind, the phone rings again. This time I can barely pull myself up to answer it.

"Hello, Richard. Yes, Yes, I just spoke to Joshua. I know that I don't sound well but the news is… good. I have to see Joshua about it later this afternoon. At four. No, you don't have to accompany me. It's probably about some health insurance matters, my diet going forward or whatever. No, I'm not trying to keep anything from you. The biopsy was normal. Look, I've got meaningless errands to run, I'll see you at dinner." That last remark had its intended effect. Richard quiets immediately and lets me end the phone conversation.

I sit there for what seems an eternity. I am scared and I want my daughter. It's not that I don't want Richard --it's just that he isn't as strong as he pretends to be especially when it comes to me, Lorelai or Rory being ill. Those ear infections Lorelai had as a little girl took more of toll on him than her. He can cope with out-of-wedlock babies but not illness especially if it's one of his Gilmore girls. I can just imagine him panicking right now--calling Joshua and demanding answers. Lorelai wouldn't do that. At least, my little Lorelai wouldn't. She would take my hand in hers and say, "don't worry Mommy, I'll take care of you if you get sick. You can count on me." At least, once upon a time she loved me that way. Now, I'm not so sure.

Swallowing hard, I pick up the receiver and dial. 'Hello, Dragonfly Inn--Lorelai speaking." "Hello Lorelai, this is your Mother. Do you have a moment?' "Sorry Mom, I have a group of yodellers checking in--can you make it fast?'" I can't tell whether she's serious or not but I continue anyway. "I, er, I was wondering if you are free to join me later this afternoon…" "Mom, I run a business, I can't just pick up and leave at the drop of hat. What is this about?" I can't help thinking that if I were Rory or Luke, Lorelai would DROP EVERYTHING without the slightest hesitation, yodellers be damned.

"Mom… Mom are you still there?" "Yes, Lorelai. Never mind then, I'll speak to you later," and I click off the phone. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother-- things are never going to change between us. That sad realization hits me harder than whatever Joshua has to tell me. I sit down, throw my head back and close my eyes.

It's four o'clock on the dot as I enter Joshua's wood-panelled office. I do wish he would change the décor. It's so somber and sterile. Pastels would work nicely and be more calming for the patients. Oh, what a silly thought… anything to keep my mind off of why I am really here. Shoulders back; head high, I walk straight ahead to the reception area and announce myself. The nurse smiles and looks up at me, "Your husband is waiting for you and Dr. Reynolds will be with you both shortly." _My husband_? I quickly turn around and there sits Richard in the corner, peering out from behind a newspaper and looking like a scared little boy. "What are you doing here?" I sigh exasperatedly. "I came to be with you, so don't make a fuss Emily. And, as far as health insurance matters are concerned--I'll take care of everything, that's my job. Your job is to stay healthy. Now sit down."

Somewhat relieved, I sit down and stare at him. He smiles and pats my hand. Just then, Joshua's booming voice is heard ushering us into his office, where moments later we are seated. Richard's hand is tightly clinging to mine. Joshua stares at some reports and begins, "Again, I would like to reiterate that your tests are fine, technically."

Richard sits up abruptly " Fine, technically! What the hell does that mean, Joshua?" Unphased, Joshua continues "The breast tissues we biopsied are pre-cancerous. Fortunately, that means we can effectively treat these cells before they actually develop into breast cancer."

_Did he say breast cancer?_ I sit there stunned. Richard is the one who rolls ahead asking question after question. I'm just numb with fear and shock. Sweetie Nelson died after years of battling breast cancer. I can remember it all: The nausea, the baldness, the grief…holding her hand and crying with her. Who is going to hold my hand and cry with me?

"Emily, Emily are you listening?" Joshua's voice invades my thoughts. "No, I'm sorry, I'm not," I find myself saying. Undeterred, Joshua continues, "You really are damned lucky we found that lump in time before it turned into cancer. You aren't even at stage one."

"What's the plan, what do we do now?" Richard asks anxiously. Pulling out his desk diary, Joshua responds without even looking up, "Well, I've decided that we'll treat you with a moderate regimen of chemotherapy and then get you onto tamoxifen. But first, we should schedule the lumpectomy…Thursday, looks good."

_Surgery and Chemotherapy?_ I feel as if I am going to faint. Thank goodness, I am sitting down. Just then, Richard pulls out his diary, "I'll cancel all my appointments Thursday and Friday and Emily will do the same. How long do you anticipate Emily's recovery taking?" Without missing a beat, Joshua retorts "She can come home on Monday and start chemo on Friday."

"Good. Then it is all settled." "Emily, are you still with us?" Barely. I don't even register who is talking to me, I just nod my head. Joshua stands up and shakes my hand and solemnly whispers, "You are very lucky we caught this in time. My nurse, Veronica has made all the arrangements, see her on your way out."

Before I know it, Richard has wrapped my seat belt around me and buckled me in. He leans in and tenderly kisses my forehead. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. We'll just have to cancel dinner on Friday night but the girls won't mind," he says, as we pull out of the office parking lot onto the highway heading home. Normally, it's a short drive but this time, it seems to go on forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unkindest Cut of All**

It's five days after my surgery and I still feel groggy and tired. My "lump" was no bigger than a pea; less than a centimetre in length and yet I'm exhausted. To boot, my incision throbs worse than my head. Still, I'm glad to be home and in my bed, surrounded by the things and the people I love. Well at least, Richard is here. He's decided to work at home for the duration of my recovery. I wish he wouldn't. He keeps running into the bedroom every half hour or so, to fluff my pillows, hand me an aspirin or offer me something to read. He's very sweet and very upbeat but inwardly I know he must be racked with fear. I know I am. He's babbling on and on about Cape Cod for the summer and how this year we really must buy a place. He never babbles on about anything unless he is nervous. Like Father, like daughter, I suppose.

We haven't told the girls anything. No sense in worrying them. Richard told them I have the flu and they seemed to accept it readily enough, although neither one has called to ask me how I'm feeling. Richard is the one doing all the calling. I wonder how they would react, if they knew the truth. Maybe they wouldn't react or even care. Ever since Rory moved out, our relationship has remained strained. We aired some things but other things just fell by the wayside without being resolved. And Lorelai…is still Lorelai. I had hoped that after my little "scene" on the plane, she might reach out to me but nothing ever happened. I opened my heart to her and got nothing, absolutely nothing in return except some vague assurances. Maybe I'm being too harsh and expecting too much. Time will tell. Suddenly the phone rings and I reach over to the nightstand to pick it up.

"Hello, Mom. How are you feeling?" I perk up, knowing that Lorelai is on the other end. "I'm better but still a little knocked out." "Yes, well the flu can do that to you. Is Dad taking good care of you?" she asks genuinely interested. "Yes, he's a wonderful nurse but awfully bossy," I snort.

"Could anyone be bossier than you?" she chuckles before continuing, " Listen Mom, given how you must feel, I suppose dinner is off again this Friday?" My heart begins to sink at this question and what it really means so I purposely respond slowly. "I'm not really contagious but if you'd rather not come, I understand." There is an interminably long pause until she finally says, "It's just that Rory and I got concert tickets to see the Bangles and we would hate to rush through dinner and not spend quality time with you. Or we could skip dinner next week and regale you with our concert stories the following week once you're better. It all depends on how you feel." _Sure it does_. "Go to your concert Lorelai and have a good time. I'm sure I won't be up to company anyway."

In my mind, I can see her doing a little happy dance around her newly-remodelled home. That reminds me, she still hasn't bothered to invite me to see the house. Having to force myself into my daughter's life is exceedingly tiresome.

"Well, okay Mom. I've got to get back to work. Feel better and maybe I'll stop by on Thursday." "That would be very nice, Lorelai." I say half-heartedly. It would be nice if she came, but she won't. Something will come up, it always does. "Bye-Bye," I whisper as I hang up the phone, wiping away an errant tear. Suddenly, Richard comes barrelling in again with a newspaper in his hand. "Emily, look at this place on Cape Cod! It's for sale and it's perfect! It's everything we've been looking for!" He hands me the paper and my mood begins to brighten. He truly is a wonderful nurse.

* * *

I've been waiting for three quarters of an hour and I am more than just annoyed. "How long does it take for me to get my chemo!" I snap at the nurse. "I don't have all day!" Richard raises an eyebrow at that one.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore. We're backed up and our treatment rooms are full."

What? Is there a run on cancer? I think to myself as I grab a magazine from the rack. What a lousy joke and what a lousy mood I'm in. "Emily, please be patient. They're doing the best they can," Richard responds soothingly.

I don't answer. I simply pout and grimace until SHE walks into the room, smiling and carefree. I'm stunned and suddenly deeply ashamed. She sits down to my right and reaches out her hand. "Hi, I'm Charlie. You're new around here. I know all the regulars." "Yes, yes I am new," I stammer. "Thought so. I've got leukaemia, what are you in for?" she says, so matter-of-factly. I don't respond.

She's thin and wiry; a tiny snippet of a girl. She can't be more than nine or ten. And, she has great big blue eyes, the size of saucers that twinkle when she smiles. And that scarf or makeshift turban on her head makes me want to laugh because it keeps slipping over her eyes, causing her to constantly adjust it. "I hate this thing," she sighs. "Then take it off. Haven't you heard that bald is beautiful?" I remark. She laughs at that. Sweetie and I laughed about her baldness too. Just then I wonder if I will lose my hair. Joshua thought it unlikely because the treatments were limited but who's to say?

"Charlie is a nice name. Is it short for Charlotte or Charlene?" I ask. "Bingo you guessed right! It is Charlotte but all my friends call me Charlie," she says. "Then I will call you Charlie, too," I assure my new-found friend. "And, I'm Emily and this is Richard, my husband." Richard smiles uncomfortably at the child and nods his head.

"That's the most beautiful watch I've ever seen. Are those yellow diamonds? They sparkle like the sun!" she exclaims as she playfully tugs at my sleeve clearly captivated by my Tourneau. "Why thank you, actually the stones are citrines and this is just an every day watch, it's called 'Diva.' "The irony of that isn't lost on me and I'm sure that Lorelai and Rory would consider that equally hilarious. "Your watch has a name?" she giggles.

My, what a curious little chatterbox she is. Suddenly, it dawns on me that she is alone. "Where are your parents--are they outside?" I ask nonchalantly as I flip through the pages of my magazine.

"I don't have a Mom or Dad anymore. But I do have a social worker--she's outside smoking. Somebody forgot to tell her smoking causes lung cancer, I guess," she lowers her head momentarily. Just before I can respond, the nurse walks over to us both and in a hushed tone, addresses me. "Mrs. Gilmore we still don't have enough treatment rooms available, would you mind terribly if you shared a room with Charlie?" "Not at all," I say and I mean it.

Relieved, she asks us both to follow her and as I stand up, Charlie reaches for my hand and whispers "Don't worry; I'll hold your hand. The first time is always the scariest." Richard and I look at each other. I squeeze my little friend's hand and we bravely walk into our assigned room. Suddenly, I don't feel as alone or as scared.

_

* * *

_

_N.B. Many thanks for the kind reviews. More to come! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend **

It's been more than a month since my surgery and I'm scheduled for another chemo treatment this afternoon. My third. I've had a few stomach upsets and my hair seems more brittle but still in tact, so I really have nothing to complain about. Joshua and Richard keep reminding me how truly fortunate I am so I try to keep my complaints to a minimum. I think Lorelai suspects something although she hasn't let on what exactly she thinks is going on. And, she did notice that I haven't yet fired the maid, Hortensia, who has been with us these last few weeks. I guess I am too preoccupied to care about the small things anymore. It's true that Hortensia could be more detail-oriented and a tad more organized but the house is clean and everything is where it should be and that's all that matters.

I turn my attention to the book on the table, _Harry_ _Potter and the Goblet of Fire _and begin to gift wrap it carefully. Charlie just loves _Harry Potter_ and this is the one book she hasn't gotten around to reading yet. I can't wait to give it to her. She's not like other children and it's not because of the cancer. She really seems like an old soul in a child's body. She always sees the upside of everything and won't let anything get her or me down. She is such a special child and it saddens me that she has no family. It's one thing to fight life's battles when you are an adult and quite another when you are a child and all alone. At least I have Richard and the girls. But whom does Charlie have to tuck her in at night or wipe away a tear?

Just then Hortensia enters the living room dragging the vacuum cleaner behind her. "Hortensia, please! Begin cleaning after I've left for my appointment not before. It's very distracting." "Yes Ma'am, sorry" she says as she scurries out of the room quickly. I turn back to the beautifully wrapped gift and place a bow on top of it. I smile thinking about Charlie's reaction and about the ballet I promised to take her to once we're both feeling better. I only have three more treatments left after today. She has ten more. What a brave little soul.

"Emily, it's time to go" shouts Richard from the hallway already holding my coat in his arms. With one quick motion, he helps me on with my coat and we're out the door.

* * *

Charlie is all smiles once I enter the treatment room. "I've been waiting for you!" she exclaims. "Look, at what I got!" she points excitedly to the faux pearls around her neck. Somewhat surprised, I tell her that they are just lovely. She tells me that her social worker, Sally got them for her because Charlie had wanted a string of pearls. "Really?" I inquire, now beginning to reconsider my paltry _Harry Potter_.

"I told Sally that I wanted to be like my friend Emily, who always wears pearls because ladies always wear pearls and I want to be a lady just like you, Emily!" She literally beamed as she said that and I nearly fell off my chair laughing. "You already are a little lady, with or without pearls. But just between the two of us, diamonds are a girl's best friend!" I wink. She didn't quite get the reference but she knew that I would eventually explain it to her. She is such an open child--she wants to know about everything and is genuinely appreciative when someone takes the time to explain things to her. I can't help thinking about Lorelai and when she was Charlie's age. She was so rebellious and so closed. I never knew what she was thinking…or feeling. And, I never knew how to react. Not so with Charlie. It's so easy to be around her.

Finally, I get up enough courage to give her the gift, which she unwraps excitedly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I've wanted to read this for the longest time." "You see, I remembered. And, I'm still planning for our date to go to the ballet. Have you decided on which ballet you want to see?" I say as I lean in and adjust her head scarf.

"I'm torn between _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Cinderella_." She sighs. "Well, in that case, we'll just have to see both." I say decidedly, sensing that this will be just the beginning of our ballet adventures together. She clasps her hands together in glee and suddenly throws her arms around me for a big hug. I'm slightly taken aback. It's been such a long time since a child hugged me and I didn't realize how much I missed that feeling until this very moment. Suddenly, I find myself stroking Charlie's back and holding her close to me. _It really is so easy to be around her. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4--A Mother Theresa Moment**

It's after dinner and Richard and I are each enjoying a glass of cognac. It's so nice to sit together and enjoy each other's company. Richard still hasn't gone back to work full-time though. He telecommutes from his study every morning, stumbling from one conference call into another, sending email after email. And a messenger comes by at least twice daily; sometimes more, with papers for him to sign or review. He's made quite a sacrifice for me and I do feel a sense of comfort knowing that he's around.

Even Lorelai is around nowadays. She called me earlier to see how I was feeling. Our conversation replays itself in my mind. We chatted about a lot of inconsequential things; namely, how my bout with the "flu" appears over and that I will likely be my old self very soon. I sense that she isn't all that pleased with my "old self" but she refrains from making any sarcastic remarks. "Mom, is there something bothering you? Last Friday you seemed a little quiet."

Trying to throw her off the scent I say simply "Maybe I was just overcome by your rendition of the Bangles' song, _Manic Monday_."

"Gee, just when I thought I've impressed you with my musical abilities. Zap! Pow! I guess you really are feeling better…but Mom?

"Yes, Lorelai?" I say, waiting for another punch-line.

"If you need to talk…and I can't believe I'm actually saying this. Call me."

_Silence. _"Thank you Lorelai. That's very nice of you." I hate the formality of my remark but I just don't know how else to respond and I hope she isn't disappointed. I wish I could tell her about my chemo, my cancer scare and most of all, Charlie. I just can't. This damn wall between us refuses to crack.

"Okay Mom, gotta go. See you Friday." _Click._

_Whatcould I have said differently?_ I take another sip of my cognac and replay our conversation yet again. Richard sits close to me and breaking the silence between us says softly, "You know Emily, since you're looking so much better and feeling so much better too, I was thinking that perhaps next weekend we could head to the Cape and look at that house." Surprised but in agreement, I respond. "That's a splendid idea. We could stay at that charming Bed and Breakfast where we always eat our meals." A great big smile creeps across Richard's face. He is clearly pleased and takes my hand and kisses it. "We've had such a scare Emily and now I want us to relax and have some fun--just the two of us." Just the two of us…how lovely. Just then Charlie pops into my mind. "Charlie!" I utter unexpectedly.

"What about her? Isn't she doing well?" Richard asks somewhat concerned. "She's fine but I promised her that I would take her to the Zoo next weekend. The Hartford Zoo just acquired two new baby pandas and Charlie has her heart set on seeing them," I explain to Richard.

"Can't someone else take her? What about her social worker, that Mrs. Whipple--"

"Winchell. Her name is Sally Winchell," I interrupt. "Charlie lives in a group home and her life revolves around her therapy. Outings are difficult because her fatigue comes and goes and there isn't always someone available to take her." Clearly confused, Richard simply looks at me as I pointedly state, "Either we take her with us to Cape Cod or we stay home and take her to the Zoo."

Stunned, Richard retorts, "And do you think we can do that? I mean whisk the child away for a weekend, just like that?"

_Really, how difficult could it be?_

"I'm not sure Richard but it certainly is worth investigating. I have chemo tomorrow; I'll make it a point to ask Charlie's social worker what the process is. I bet Charlie would just love Cape Cod. Children love playing on the beach. And we could take her to the Zoo, the following weekend."

"Emily, I don't mean to put a damper on things. But just why do you feel compelled to entertain the child? She's not ours." Without realizing it, Richard's remark opened a hornet's nest.

"I know she isn't ours--regrettably, she's belongs to no one. And, I don't feel compelled to entertain her. I genuinely enjoy spending time with her. She's lonely for company--any kind of company. All she encounters on a daily basis are doctors and nurses. Other children are frightened of the way she looks. "My anger begins to peak and my voice begins to rise in tandem, "Really Richard, how can you begrudge a child a like that?"

"Calm yourself, Emily. I didn't mean anything by it, really. It's just that I don't want you to grow too attached to her…in case something should happen." He begins to stroke my arm as if to make a point.

"Richard--is that why you are always so aloof around the child? Because you don't want to get attached?" It suddenly dawns on me that I have stumbled on to the truth. Every time, I see Charlie and Richard together, she's so exuberant and he's so… reluctant.

"Don't be ridiculous. I need another cognac" and with that he gets up and walks quickly over to the bar. Without turning around to look at me, he continues, "And for your information, I DO like the child. I wouldn't be so engrossed in that _Harry Potter_ book she gave me, if I didn't like her."

He forgot to add a "so there" to the end of that sentence. A smile begins to form on my lips. She gave him a book to read--and he's enjoying it! _Harry Potter _no less.

"She's a very animated child…like Lorelai in some ways but more thoughtful and curious in other ways. And, she's so fragile, it scares… Maybe I just don't know how to be around children anymore?" he sighs dejectedly.

"Just open your heart, be yourself and let Charlie be herself and everything will be fine_." Where did that come from? I must be having a Mother Theresa moment. Wouldn't Lorelai be surprised…and maybe more than just a little annoyed because I never thought to say that about her_. I shake my head sadly at that thought just as Richard interjects, "Tomorrow, I'll make the reservations to the Cape for the three of us. Do you suppose Charlie likes to sail? Oh, and I could pick up a book on Pandas for her to read. What do you think Emily?"

I just smile and nod my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smoke Gets in Your Eyes **

I never knew that City Services was such a dreary place. They certainly could use a fresh coat of paint. I walk along the corridoruntil at last, I find Sally Winchell's office. The smoke wafting out of the office is a dead giveaway. I knock. Sally opens the door and I'm overcome with smoke, causing an explosion of coughs. Chemo has made me sensitive to smells among other things.

"Come in Mrs. Gilmore. Oops, so sorry about the smoke." She races to a window, opens it and begins to fan the room. "I'm not supposed to smoke in here but I just can't help myself." I wish she would, this is such a tiny office and it feels as if I walked into an ashtray. Sensing my discomfort, she reaches into her desk and pulls out an air freshener and begins to spray the room causing my eyes to tear.

"Oh, are you allergic to the spray?" if I wasn't before, I must be now. I just wave and pull out a handkerchief and wipe my eyes. "Mrs. Winchell, let's just cut to the chase. I called earlier because I want permission to take Charlie away with me for a weekend. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing." Mrs. Winchell says as she straightens out the papers on her desk.

_It's that easy?_ I thought for sure there would be tons of paperwork. "Well, that's wonderful. My husband and I will take her to Cape Cod, next weekend."

"Er, no, you won't."

"What? You just said..." I can feel the anger rising. No one is going to stop me from getting what I want.

Sally counters quickly, "What I said was, you don't have to fill out paperwork because there is no paperwork for this type of thing because we don't allow it."

"How can that be? I have permission to take Charlie to the Zoo and to the ballet."

"Yes--but when you go, you'll be in the company of an aide assigned by me. It won't just be the two of you."

"It won't?"

"Mrs. Gilmore, this isn't rent-a-child. We simply don't allow things like this. Unless you want to become Charlie's foster parent--then there are mountains of paperwork. Is that what you wish to become?"

"Charlie's foster parent? I'm…I'm not sure. What would that entail exactly?"

Nervously, Sally pulls out a cigarette and puts it into her mouth but thankfully doesn't light it. "Well, we'd have to run a criminal and financial check on you and your husband, get some references, and inspect your home to make sure it meets with our standards."

"Is that all?" Somehow, I thought there would be more to it.

"That's it, although it takes about six weeks until you receive your first check for $725."

"What's that for? I say somewhat naively.

Sally's eyes widen. "Well, that's the monthly stipend the state pays you for taking care of Charlie."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Frankly, I spend more on dry cleaning bills. Still, I hadn't thought of a lot of things and it was obvious to both of us.

She pulls the cigarette out of her mouth and points it at me. "Look, Mrs. Gilmore. I don't mean to discourage you but taking in a child--especially a sick child like Charlie is no easy feat. I know you and she seem to have bonded over pearls and chemo but having full-time responsibility for her is quite a different story." She slips the cigarette back into her mouth…the annoying little twit.

"I've raised a grown daughter, Mrs. Winchell. And, I am more than familiar with doctor's appointments, teacher's meetings and… play dates. Although, that's not what we called them when Lorelai was growing up."

_I'd really like to slap that cigarette right out of her mouth._

"Fine then, it should take a month and then you'll be all set." With that she pulls out a packet from her bottom drawer. "But you won't be able to take her until you and your husband have been approved."

"Can't you expedite things? We're planning to take her next weekend. That's only ten days away!" I exclaim, obviously irritated.

"Sorry, we have our procedures." She says as she twirls that annoying little cigarette. Let' start with your references."

"All right then. I'll call the Mayor." I say matter-of-factly.

She lights up and blows a puff my way. "Mrs. Gilmore, threatening to call the Mayor won't help matters one bit."

"Why, Mrs. Winchell-- the Mayor and his wife are good friends of ours. I just know that he, Eddie that is, and his lovely wife Maria would be pleased to provide you with personal references on our behalf. And, as it happens, my husband is playing golf with the Governor and Lt. Governor this weekend. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to provide additional references although they might just be a tad annoyed that you would question our credibility. By the way, do you spell your name with one or two "Ls"!

The twit nearly chokes on her cigarette.

"You know what Mrs. Gilmore? I just thought of a way to expedite your paperwork." I just smile at her. Somehow I just knew she would.

* * *

I haven't worked up the nerve to tell Richard anything more about my meeting with Mrs. Winchell. As far as he knows, the trip to Cape Cod is a go. I'll just have to find a way to tell him he's going to be a father again--well, a foster father at the very least next weekend. Hell, I haven't even broken the news to Charlie yet. She's still on cloud nine over going to Cape Cod. I hope the rest just falls into place. 

Right now, I'm concentrating on Charlie, who is trying on clothes. GAP KIDS really does have some nice things for young girls. I should tell Lorelai and Rory about this place, well not GAP KIDS, I don't want them to get any ideas-- but the regular GAP.

Suddenly, Charlie emerges from the dressing room wearing a lovely cotton floral dress. "That's lovely on you!" I exclaim. I really like it but from her expression I can tell that she doesn't. UGH, I hope she doesn't want those pink, belted flare chinos. They're just hideous.

"It's nice Emily…I'm…I'm just not used to wearing dresses. I like the chinos though." She's telling the truth, she really does appear awkward and self-conscious in that dress.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. That dress will look lovely on you when we go out to dinner and a white cardigan would look perfect with it. Forget about the chinos and try on the other dress while I go and find you a cardigan." She nods complacently as I rush out of the dressing room and make my way over to the sweaters. Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice. It's Melly Rutherford and standing beside her are her three granddaughters with those insipid names--Starr, Skye and Snow. If she'd had a grandson, they could have named him Slush.

I am genuinely pleased to see her though. "Melly, it's been ages! How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Emily! I'm spending some quality time with my girls--we're on a shopping spree. I must say, I am shocked to see you here, isn't Rory too old for this GAP?"

"Um, I'm here with a friend's little girl. She's in the dressing room trying on a few things."

"How wonderful! I'd love to meet her but I can tell from my girls' expressions that they're famished and dying for lunch. Give my love to Richard and I'll see you at the club. Have fun."

"Thank you, I will." I feel guilty lying about Charlie but I wasn't ready to introduce her to my friends or acquaintances just yet. I want her hair to grow back first. I don't want people to ask inane questions or shake their heads in pity. I couldn't bear that.

As I watch Melly walk away I'm reminded of a conversation we had decades ago. Melly was in her eight month of pregnancy and I was just starting my second trimester. Lorelai and Sydney ran around us as we sat on a park bench chatting.

_"Honestly, Emily. I'm going to do things differently this time around. No more nannies. I made a mistake with Sydney but not this time. I will take care of this baby myself. Ned can do his own entertaining."_

_"Richard would have a coronary if I told him that I intended to care for our new baby myself." Trix is an additional impediment that I'm not so certain I could circumvent. It was she, who insisted on hiring a nanny for Lorelai in the first place. That woman loves to make me feel inadequate. Maybe that's why Lorelai is such a hellion. She resents not having my attention and I resent not being able to give it. She's only three years old and her favourite words are "No, NO and NO!" Only six-year old Sydney is worse._

_Melly was true to her word. When Meredith was born, she spent every moment with her. They were inseparable. Even Ned became an active father and helped with the baby. Melly succeeded in forging a warm and loving relationship with Meredith. Sydney, on the other hand, hated her parents and Hartford and everything about her life. Once she went off to Berkley, she became a hippie. Leaving home forever was bad enough but then she had not one but three out-of-wedlock babies. It was then that Melly started having one too many cocktails._

_If it weren't for Meredith's love and devotion, I don't think Melly would have survived all that heartbreak. I barely survived mine when Lorelai got pregnant. Years later, we would console one another over our failed relationships with our daughters. Why did I seem more focused on what Lorelai wore or did instead of what she felt? And why was "I love you" such a difficult thing to say to my own child? After all, I did love her. I still do. _

_Yes, Melly was truly lucky the second time around. My second time never came. I lost the baby in my fifth month._

A salesgirl taps me on the shoulder interrupting my thoughts and just in the nick of time, too."Ma'am, is there something I can help you with?"

Um, yes. I'm looking for a white cardigan and… a pink, striped tee-shirt to go with some pink chinos." She points me to my left and I quickly walk over to make my selections.

By the time I return, Charlie is anxious. I was gone too long and she's practically on the verge of tears. "I thought you left me here!"

I caress her cheek. "Never, I just had to find the perfect pink, striped tee-shirt to match those pink chinos you love so much!" I hold it up to show her. Charlie doesn't say a word; she just throws her arms around me. Just then it hits me, maybe _this is_ _my second time! _

* * *

_N.B. Thanks again for all the reviews. I promise Lorelai/Rory will meet Charlie. I'm just building up to it slowly. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Drive, She Said**

As Richard loads Charlie's weekender bag into the trunk, he turns to her and says in all seriousness, "Now, Charlie are you sure that you don't need to go to the bathroom? We're going to be on the road for several hours and I might not be able to find a decent bathroom until we get to Cape Cod." She just nods her head "No."

"For goodness sakes Richard! Massachusetts is not the wilderness. There are decent bathrooms along the way."

"Emily, it's always best to be safe rather than sorry. By the way, I don't think that you should have that second cup of coffee before we leave. After all, coffee is a diuretic."

No wonder Lorelai hated going on road trips with us. Just as I am about to toss my coffee at Richard's head, I see Charlie winking at me and decide that clobbering Richard can wait for the moment.

"Charlie, are you comfortable in the backseat?" I reach back and adjust her seatbelt.

"I'm fine. I can hardly wait to get there!" She is so exuberant this morning. A far cry from several days ago when she was beset with both fatigue and stomach upsets. Chemo has taken a toll on her but it will be worth it if she is cured.

I'm done with my chemo. Now, all I have to look forward to are twice yearly check-ups and a lifetime's worth of medications. A small price to pay overall.

"Charlie, where are your hat and sunglasses?"

"Right here!" She exclaims as she pulls them out of her tote. "And, here's my scarf and in case it rains, I have an umbrella."

Excellent. She is a quick study when it comes to road trips. We prepared a list together and I quizzed her the night before to make sure she had everything she needed. There wasn't a thing she didn't have covered. Too bad she didn't forget to pack her pink flare chinos but oh, well. All in all, she's a little trooper and so much more focused than Lorelai was at her age.

It's a brisk April morning and traffic is light. I turn on the radio and scan for some easy listening stations when I come upon a classical music station instead. There's an opera overture playing and I increase the volume slightly.

"That's Madame Butterfly isn't it?" Charlie pipes up as she leans forward.

"Yes! How did you know!" Richard is genuinely shocked; as am I. A child who likes books, ballet and opera? She's too good to be true and yet she is.

"That was my Nonno's favourite opera and he promised to take me to see it. We used to listen to it all the time. It's a sad, sad love story. He promised me that he would take me to see a live performance at La Scala one day when I was bigger. "At that moment, she appears wistful and leans back to look out the window.

According to Mrs. Winchell, Charlie was raised by her grandfather, who was a gardener. He was her sole support and only relative. He emigrated from Italy to the United States when he was a young man. He took her in when her parents died tragically in a car crash. She was only four years old at the time. They had a somewhat nomadic existence since he travelled to wherever the work was. However, Hartford remained their home base.

I've had so many gardeners over the years. Could I have employed Charlie's grandfather and not known it? I grimace at the thought. I'm just as kind to my gardeners as I am to my maids. And, the thought of being unpleasant to an old man raising a small child like Charlie makes me queasy and ashamed. Not all my ancestors came here on the Mayflower. Some came in steerage from Scotland over a century ago. That does it, the next time Manuel comes to trim the hedges and rose bushes, I will refrain from all criticism…well, for as long as I can at any rate.

"You know Charlie, I once saw the great Renata Scotto perform the role of Cio-Cio-San at La Scala. Can you imagine?" Richard blurtsout.

"My Nonno saw her too. Nonno means "grandpa" in Italian, just so you know, Richard."

"Thank you, Charlie for explaining that to me." Richard smiles.

"My Nonno told me seeing her and Maria Cal…Cal…somebody, was the experience of a lifetime, next to my being born of course. So he said." Once again, she becomes quiet.

"Your grandfather saw Callas too! He was a very lucky man, Charlie--on all counts, especailly when it came to you." Richard tries to be comforting but Charlie puts her head down and just stares out the window.

Poor Nonno wasn't terribly lucky a year ago when he had a fatalheart attack while driving Charlie to school.Fortunately for Charlie, her leukaemia was discovered at the hospital while they treated her injuries, which fortunately weren't severe. That little girl has had quite a rough year or rather a rough life.

"You know what Charlie? If your Nonno were here right now, he would agree that you're big enough to see Madame Butterfly at the Metropolitan Opera in New York. I'll get us tickets in the fall. What do you say?" Richard pats my arm and whispers, "well done."

"Oh Emily! That would be a dream come true!" I can see her face beaming as I look up at the overhead mirror.

"Um, Emily…" Richard turns to me looking a bit pale.

"What's wrong, Richard?"

"Nothing really. I just have to pull over and find a bathroom…quickly." He says with obvious discomfort while he loosens his seatbelt.

Charlie and I just roll our eyes and try our best not to burst out laughing. But we don't succeed.

* * *

At last we arrive at the Inn. It's early, only noon when we check in.

Charlie loves her room which is adjacent to ours. There's a door that connects our rooms, so we can go in whenever we please. She has a lovely view of the beach below. Suddenly, she races into our room and jumps on our bed delightedly. "It's so pretty here! Can we go to the beach?"

"First things first Charlie" Richard says sternly, "Now, stop jumping on the bed and sit down."

"Yes, sir." Charlie begins to pout as she looks at me for comfort. I'll let Richard practice his Daddy role awhile before I step in. I wink at Charlie as if to say, 'If he becomes too overbearing, I'll rein him, don't worry.'

Richard continues, "Now, I say we have some brunch. They have the most delicious blueberry pancakes and brioche French toast you've ever tasted. And they are not to be missed young lady! Charlie's face begins to perk up immediately.

"Then we'll head over to the beach and rent some bicycles and explore. And if you're a good girl, we'll take you with us to view a house later today." Richard looks at the both of us to see if there are any objections. Of course, there aren't. He's the boss or at least he thinks he is.

"Sounds like a plan, Richard." Iimmediately take Charlie's hand in mine and escort her out of the room. Richard closes the door and follows behind us.

I hope Richard doesn't expect me to go bicycle riding. The last time I did that, I rode right into a rose bush trying to avoid a bunch of roller skaters. Lorelai was thirteen at the time and simply mortified. I can still hear her shrieking.

"Oh Mom! Why couldn't you just sun yourself on the beach instead of going riding with me? Everyone's laughing!" As if I intentionally set out to land in a rose bush--a thorny one at that.

Anything we did together the summer she was thirteen was punctuated by a shriek. This weekend will be different, I just know it.

* * *

OH, MY GOD! I have never been so exhausted in my life and it's only 9:30 PM. Charlie's tucked into bed and fast asleep. We had a wonderful day biking and pointing out the sights to her and exploring around town. But nowRichard and I can barely move. We make our way to the bed slowly and painfullystretch out. Pyjamas be damned! We're too tired to change out of our windbreakers and khakis. We just lay there.

"Emily, I can't feel my leg." Richard whines as he turns to me. I barely look at him as I reach for the pillow. It hurts to even turn my face. "It's from all that bike riding we did. Just rub it."

Richard continues whining, "Can't you rub it for me?"

"My butt is killing me from sitting for so long on such an uncomfortable bike saddle. Rub it yourself."

Richard turns to me with an impish grin, "I'll make with a deal with you; I'll rub your butt if you rub my leg…" He then unzips his windbreaker and flings his arm around me, giving me a kiss…a very sweet and tender kiss.

Breaking apart momentarily, he adds, "Today was fun, wasn't it Emily? See, we can still keep up with a child even if we are a little achy."

"Yes, today was fun. I'm so glad that you and Charlie are hitting it off so well."

"Yes, she's a delightful girl." Suddenly, he tosses off his windbreaker and begins to nuzzle my neck.

"And did you notice how much she loved the house!" I say, suddenly beginning to feel tingly and warm all over, except for my butt that is.

"Well, the child obviously has good taste. I'm glad she approves of our new summer home." He begins unzipping my jacket and starts on my blouse.

"Yes, she just loved it--especially her room." _I close my eyes. One, two three…_

"Emily, what do you mean exactly by 'her room'?" Richard is now staring intently into my eyes and I can feel his passion slowly ebb away. "EMILY!"

"You know, on second thought, maybe I should rub your leg, Richard? You could get a clot, if you're not careful." I suddenly slide out from under him as he takes in what I'm saying.

"Emily, what aren't you telling me?" Richard's voice goes up an octave.

_I'd better tell him now before he blows a gasket._ I turn around on the bed and try to face him but look down guiltily instead. _Here goes…_"Richard, Charlie is coming to live with us. The only way, I could get Mrs. Winchell to allow her to come with us this weekend was by applying to become her foster parents. Which we did, by the way. We just have a few small hurdles to tackle, an inspection of our house in Hartford, for example. The Mayor and his wife gave us glowing recommendations. I spoke to Maria about it and she was thrilled about us taking in an orphan. I told her that Charlie is just the sweetest, smartest--well, you know. And then there's the run down of our finances…" I keep babbling on hoping he hasn't keeled over from shock.

Richard just leans his head back on the pillow and sighs loudly. Very loudly.

"Richard?" Now he's playing the mute. "Richard, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you and Charlie needs a home and we've got a great big O-n-e…"

Before I know it, he's pulled me down with one hand behind my head. I hope he's not going to strangle me. Instead he kisses me once again and deeply this time. He bites my earlobe and playfully whispers, "I think she should have the room next to Lorelai's, wouldn't you agree?"

I don't say a word, I just settle into his arms and the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7--Life's a Beach

_If you think we were sore last night, you should have seen us this morning._ Let's just say that whatever kinks we had--we worked out.

"What do you think we should do this morning?" Richard shouts from the bathroom.

"As little as possible," I yawn and turnover on my side.

Just then there's a knock at the door. "It's me, Charlie. Can I come in?" Before I can answer, she rushes in. I pull the blankets up around me.

"Good morning, Charlie. What time is it?" I say while trying to locate my watch.

"It's nine o'clock on the dot. I was wondering if you guys were ready."

Richard exits the bathroom, freshly showered and shaved but still wearing his bathrobe. "Ready for what?" he says as he pinches Charlie's cheek.

"Ready for breakfast, of course. I'm starving." She giggles as she playfully tries to pinch Richard backas he catches her and twirls her around.

Once upon a time, Lorelai and Richard played that way together. Now they are so formal with each other. I know Richard simply hates it but there is littlehe can do about it. There is still too much hurt between them.

I need to get Charlie out of the room before she notices that I'm not wearing any pyjamas. "Charlie, run down stairs and get us a table for breakfast while Richard and I finish dressing."

"Okay Emily, don't be long. I'm really, really hungry."

"So are we. And, you have to help me decide whether I get those big blueberry pancakes or try the delicious chocolate pancakes instead!"

"Oh yummy!"

Richard leans down and impulsively kisses the top of her head. "Now scoot!" he commands and out she runs.

Richard and I just laugh. "I think today we should just have a quiet family day. You could paint on the beach while Charlie I collect sea shells." Richard has fallen hard for Charlie. I can tell he relishes being a Daddy again.

How are we going to break the news to Lorelai? It won't be easy. It never it is with her. I sigh as I make my way into the bathroom for my shower.

* * *

I can't believe what a beautiful day it is and it's warm too. At least 70 degrees; so unusual for the month of April. Still, I'm not complaining--the weather's perfect for painting. 

I've set my paints out and I carefully lift a canvass and place it on my easel.

"What are you going to paint Emily?" Charlie says as she sneaks up behind me throwing her arms around me. _I could get used to this._

"A seascape." I respond.

"The sea is so blue today. And, look… I found three really nice shells. "She holds out her prize for me to see.

"Those are very nice."

"I'm going to make you and Richard something pretty with them." She looks up at me smiling. I reach down and adjust her head scarf. "Are you sure you're not chilly. Do you want my sweater?"

"No, I'm good," she replies as she spots Richard.

"The correct response is to say 'you're fine.' " _No reaction._ She just giggles and runs off toward Richard who is scouting around for more shells just a few feet away.

Suddenly my cell phone rings and I flip it open without thinking. "Charlie, Richard--don't forget to put on some sunscreen. You're both very pale and I don't want either of you getting burned." I warn sternly.

Charlie rushes back towards me as I reach down to pull the tube out from my tote. My concentration is broken by the voice emanating from my cell phone.

"Hello Mom?"

"Lorelai? Is that you?

Just then Charlie grabs the tube out of my hand, giggles some more, kisses my cheek and runs back toward Richard.

"Well who else would call you "MOM" unless you have another daughter I don't know about and by the way, who was that?"

_What do I say? Do I just spring it on her or break it to her gently over dinner on Friday? _

"Earth to Mom." Lorelai is beginning to sound impatient.

"I'm sorry Lorelai. I was preoccupied."

"I can hear that Mom. I hope you and Dad are having a nice time." She's less harsh now.

"Yes, the weather is beautiful. I'm painting on the beach and your Dad is collecting sea shells."

"Sea shells? That's strange."

"What's so strange about it? He's collecting sea shells with a little girl, Charlie." I say a little huffy.

"Oh, okay. I didn't mean anything by it. So who's this kid, Charlie?"

"Did I tell you--your father and I bought the loveliest Victorian house right here in Cape Cod. It has five bedrooms, a tennis court and a pool. It's on a bluff overlooking the harbour on one side and the seashore on the other."

"Great. So who's Charlie?"

"She's absolutely adorable. You'll just love her."

"I will? I'm going to meet her--how come?"

"Lorelai, I'd love to answer all your questions but the sun is fading and I've got to get back to my painting."

"How can the sun be fading--it's noon, Mom!"

"Well, I still have to get back to my painting. We'll see each other on Friday night and we'll talk then. Good-bye Lorelai and give my love to Rory." Click.

I breathe in deeply. Phew! I hope she doesn't suspect a thing but knowing Lorelai, she probably does.

* * *

"I can't believe it. My Mother just hung up on Me!" Lorelai shrieks to Rory as they exit Doosey's Market. 

"Well, maybe Grandma couldn't talk." Rory responds nonchalantly and somewhat disinterestedly.

"No, she didn't want to talk especially about that _Kid, _Charlie." Lorelai's anger begins to show.

"Maybe they met a little kid on the beach and they're playing with her …so what?"

"Rory, my parents do not play with children. They boil them in oil, cannibalize them and then shrink their heads." Lorelai retorts sarcastically to her daughter, whosenaiveté seems to grate on her nerves at this moment.

"Okay, fine. Let's get an ice cream." Rory tries to change the subject without success.

"My Mother is hiding something I can tell. Just like her crazy story about the flu. Who has the flu for six weeks?"

"Well, Grandpa said she had a relapse."

Lorelai just continues her rant. "No, Rory, NO. You should have heard this kid in the background giggling. Children don't giggle around my parents. They shriek in horror."

"Well, I'm going to shriek in horror if you don't change the subject."

"Oh, okay…maybe it's some sort of satanic ritual."

"ENOUGH MOM!" With that Rory runs off into Taylor's Ice Cream Shoppe and leaves Lorelai alone with her thoughts outside.

* * *

The sun is beginning to set and the sky is a resplendent purple haze. The traffic is light as we approach the Interstate. We should be in Hartford in another forty-five minutes. My eyes suddenly catch a glimpse of Charlie in the overhead mirror. 

"Charlie, you're awfully quiet back there. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Emily."

"Are you sure Sweetie? You seem a little down. Do you need an aspirin or one of your medications? "

"No." Her voice is barely audible.

"Charlie, please tell me what's wrong."

"Emily, don't pressure the child," Richard remarks sternly. "Perhaps she's just tired. We've had a busy weekend, she just needs to sleep. We'll have you home in no time, Charlie."

_Home? The Group Home. Maybe that's it._

"Charlie, are you sad about going back to the group home tonight?" I inquire softly.

"Yes. I just had such a nice time today and I don't want it to end!" Charlie finally lets it all out and I can see a tear escape from her eye.

"Oh Charlie--it's not the end. It's just the beginning for all of us."

Charlie's eyes widen as she leans forward. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was hoping to surprise you when it was official but now is as good a time as any to tell you the news...you're going to live with us soon." Richard smiles and I turn around quickly so I can see Charlie's reaction.Her mouth is wide open.

"I'm going to live with you and Richard?"

"Yes, Charlie. Emily and I are going to be your foster parents but before we can make it official, there are still some minor details to work out."

"Richard, this isn't a business deal and Charlie doesn't need to know the particulars only that she is coming to live with us very shortly."

Suddenly Charlie is jumping up and down in the backseat giggling and happy.

"Charlie, put your seatbelt back on at once!" There goes Daddy Richard again.

"Yes, Sir!" Charlie immediately does as she's told but with a great, big smile. It's contagious and before you know it, Richard and I are both smiling too. My mind begins racing with ideas on decorating her room, girl scout meetings and all kinds of fun things we can do together.

As we near the city lights of Hartford, I can hardly wait for Friday night dinner to finally introduce my little girl to my other little girl. I sigh deeply, it's going to be a long, longweek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lobster Ala Smedley**

I love early morning breakfast with Richard. It's our special time to catch up on things and plan for the day. This afternoon, Charlie will come home with us and I can hardly wait.

"Emily, where did you put the exercise bike?" Richard inquires as he puts down his newspaper and reaches for the coffee.

"It's in the basement, I think. Why?"

"Well, after last weekend I realized I'm not quite in the shape I should be."

That's an understatement. Richard has more than a few love handles but I think they're cute. He's my very own Pillsbury Doughboy.

"What do you mean, Richard?" I hope he's not implying that I've become flabby too. Before chemo, I played tennis twice a week but I still power walk.

"Well, we're not youngsters anymore and Charlie is a child who likes activities and I don't want to chase after her with a walker or a cane."

"I hope you aren't having second thoughts about us being Foster parents." I say slightly alarmed.

"No, I just think health-wise I need to get into better shape if I am going to have a little girl around. One day, she'll want to learn to play tennis, ski or fly a kite and I don't want to keel over as I'm showing her or have anyone make fun of her because an old geezer is with her."

"I think that's a great idea, Richard. A health-regimen would do us both some good." I sip a cup of my coffee thinking about what Richard is saying.

"Exactly. We have a membership at the health club that we hardly use. Well, I do take steam baths but that hardly counts. Do you know that Smedley Arthur is sixty-four, he's older than me and he pumps iron! He looks at least fifteen years younger than he is!"

"Well, he'd have to-- which wife is he on now?"

"His fifth." Richard says somewhat irked.

Ah, Smedley forever a lech. I'll never forget the time he cornered me between the salmon puffs and lobster salad. We were having a cocktail party and I had a helluva time getting away from him. He tried to grab my butt but I out manoeuvred him. I shudder to think what would have happened if Richard had caught him in the act. He probably would have pounded his head into the lobster salad. Richard can get insanely jealous if other men pay too much attention to me or touch me in inappropriate ways. He still grits his teeth at the mere mention of Simon McLaine.

_I'm his wife and his alone and no one touches me except Richard. _

I giggle at the thought of lobster salad ala Smedley.

"What's so funny, Emily?"

"I hope you're not thinking of replacing me with a younger model!" I tease.

"Bite your tongue, or better yet, let me bite it!" He teases back. "Seriously Emily, mens sano incorpore sano. That little girl needs healthy guardians and if Smedley can keep in shape, so can I."

"And, so can I!" Richard is right. Even though I've gotten a clean bill of health from Joshua, I've got to eat right and exercise more, not just for myself but for my family.

"Come on, Richard." I stand up and begin to walk away from the table.

"Where are we going?

"Down to the basement to get that bike. Move it Mister."

"Good thinking, Emily my love. I'm right behind you." And in a flash, he is and wouldn't you know it-- he grabs my butt in the process. Some things never change and I'm glad.

* * *

Today wasn't what I expected it to be. Charlie's first day with us was a quiet affair with little excitement all around. Richard and I picked her up from chemo and brought her straight home. There's so much we wanted to show her but the poor little thing had no energy and _we were worried about keeping up with her. _

She's been in bed most of the day, clearly exhausted and somewhat nauseous. I've been chattering away at her trying to take her mind off the chemo and its side effects but the most she can do is nod and smile weakly. I was so glad to be rid of my chemo and looking at Charlie right now causes my heart to ache. She's so tiny in that bed. Her struggle still isn't over.

"Emily, I'm going to read Charlie a chapter from her book. So, leave the child alone for now." Richard sits on the bed with her and begins reading to her from her Harry Potter book. Charlie listens intently and leans her head into Richard's shoulder. He stops momentarily to pull up the blanket around her and then continues. He's going to be a wonderful Dad this time around, he wasn't so bad the first time either--he meant well but business always took top priority. It doesn't anymore.

"Emily, don't forget to come back and kiss me good-night," Charlie says softly.

"I won't forget," I nod and quietly make my way out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. I hope tomorrow will be a better day, after all it's Friday and Lorelai and Rory are coming for dinner. I swallow hard; it's going to be a big day for all of us.

* * *

I meander around the living room and check the bar to see if we have everything we need. "Consuelo, don't forget dinner is served promptly at seven," I yell at the creature scurrying by. 

"Yes, Ma'am," she replies as she heads toward the kitchen.

Richard enters the room. He is freshly showered and shaved. His bow-tie is a little askew and he bends down for me to straighten it. My hand shakes a little as I try to fix his tie. At once, he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be just fine." He says reassuringly.

I just smile. Where is Charlie I wonder?

As if to read my mind, Richard responds, "I poked my head into Charlie's room; she's trying to decide which one of the new dresses you bought her she should wear. I told her I liked the floral one."

"Richard, should I go up and check on her?"

"Don't hover around her so much Emily. You'll make her feel as if she's an invalid, incapable of doing things on her own. "

Instinctively, I know Richard is right but still, she's just a little girl. I'm so glad she's feeling better today. Her energy level is up and she's chatty and inquisitive as usual.

Still, I wonder if at timesI smothered Lorelai too much. I never meant too. I just wanted to be with my child. Was it so wrong to want to spend time with her? Granted some of the things I thought were fun were less than thrilling for Lorelai--but really, how was I supposed to know that my charity work or conservation projects were such a bore? We could have done anything that Lorelai wanted to…like go to the movies together or sneak off to Manhattan to see a musical. I would have been game, really I would. Oh well, that's all water under the bridge now.

The doorbell jars me out of my thoughts and once again the maid goes scurrying by. If that woman had a tail she would make a perfect rat.

The door opens and in walks Lorelai and Rory.

"Hi, Mom and Dad," Lorelai says in a monotone voice. The "voice" that lets me know she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa!" At least Rory is more animated though not as affectionate as she was before our big fight but still warmer.

Richard is very welcoming. "Girls, it is just wonderful to see you. We have some big news for you."

_Oh, no! We're not going to tell them now are we? I just look at Richard flabbergasted._

"Your Mother and I purchased a lovely summer home in Cape Cod!"

_Phew._ We'll save the news about Charlie later.

"Mom told me." Lorelai looks around the room somewhat quizzically. "Um, so where's the Kid?"

Richard and I look at each other. I just knew she wouldn't forget about Charlie.

"Charlie is getting dressed, she'll be down momentarily."

"I'm eager to meet her. I understand you and she collected some sea shells, Dad."

Richard hesitates for a moment but responds. "Yes, Charlie spent the weekend with us at Cape Cod. We did all sorts of lovely things together. You both are going to like her immensely."

Lorelai's eyes widen, "She spent the weekend with you?"

Rory is equally curious. "How did you meet her, is she the grandchild of one of your friends?"

Before I can answer I hear little feet traipsing down the stairs. "I'm sorry I'm late Emily. I know you don't like people to be late. I just couldn't decide which one of my lovely new dresses to wear this evening. And then, I couldn't find my pearls. I'm really sorry."

"That's quite alright. Your dress is lovely, you made an excellent choice. Didn't she, Richard?"

"She did indeed, Emily."

Lorelai and Rory just look at each other suspiciously and eye Charlie up and down. Suddenly, Charlie extends her hand to both Lorelai and Rory. "Hi, I'm Charlotte but all my friends call me Charlie. You must be Lorelai and Rory. Emily's told me all about you."

Lorelai and Rory each take turns shaking her hand.

"Funny, my Mom didn't tell me much about you."

"Lorelai, don't badger the child. What would you and Rory like to drink?"

"My usual Mom--and I don't mean a sidecar."

"I'll have a ginger ale, Grandma."

"Charlie, would you like a ginger ale, too?"

"Yes, please," she says as she takes a seat right next to Richard. She is clearly nervous and Richard pats her head sweetly. Lorelai noticeably stiffens at Charlie's apparent ease and comfort with both Richard and myself.

"So Charlie--how was your weekend at Cape Cod?"

"Oh, I had the most wonderful time. We went exploring and bike riding and did lots of stuff."

"Sounds like fun," Rory adds.

"It was fun!" She exclaims. I'm really so glad she's feeling better, when she smiles I can't help but smile too. I pass the drinks around girding myself for the inevitable round of questions and answers.

"I even got my own room!" Charlie blurts out.

"Your own room at the Bed and & Breakfast?"

"Um, yeah, there too, but I meant at the summerhouse. I'm going to live there with Emily and Richard!"

_Uh Oh! Here it comes. _Rory spits out her ginger ale and Lorelai looks at Charlie dumbfounded.

"Did I say something wrong?" Charlie looks at me somewhat frightened.

"No, Sweetheart. I have an idea--why don't you show Rory and Lorelai your picture frame? I'm sure that they would love to see it."

"Oh, yeah that's a great idea I'll go up to my room and get it!"

"Charlie, a lady doesn't say "yeah" she says "yes." I chide her gently.

"Yes, Emily" and with that Charlie roars up the stairs.

Suddenly, Richard and I are pelted with a barrage of questions from both Lorelai and Rory. We don't know which to answer first so we just sit there and listen.

_"Grandpa, Grandma--what did she mean she is going to live there with you?_

_"Just who is this Kid?"_

_"Why did she say she's going to go up to her room? Does she live here too?" _

_"And by the way, have you noticed she's bald or is that her Yul Brynner impression?" _

_"Why are you talking to her as if you're her Mother, what's that about?"_

_"Grandma, what's with the pearls? How old is she?"_

_"Mom, Dad--why don't you say something?"_

Finally, Richard inhales deeply, puts his drink down and takes the lead. "Girls, Charlie is a child in need and we've decided to take her in. She is our Foster daughter."

_Silence. Dead Silence. _Just then Charlie runs back in carrying a lovely picture frame with sea shells adorning it. She holds it up to Lorelai, who is clearly in shock and sitting there with her mouth wide open. Good thing there isn't a fly in the room.

"I made this for Emily and Richard. I found these beautiful shells on the beach with Richardand Emily helped me glue them all around. Isn't it pretty? And look that's me, Emily and Richard." Lorelai looks down at the photo and remains quiet all the while Charlie continues to ramble on.

"We stopped to get an ice cream after our bike ride. We were real pooped. But we had fun, didn't we?" Charlie looks at me for confirmation.

"We certainly did. We had a fabulous time." I say.

Richard concurs and downs another glass of scotch.

Lorelai and Rory just stare at us as if we've grown an extra set of heads.

"It's seven o'clock Ma'am. Dinner is served."

I was never so happy to see a maid in all my life! I take a big gulp of my drink and usher everyone in to dinner. This is going to be a night to remember.

* * *

_N.B. Thanks again for all the feedback! More dinner to come and watch them pass the snark and pepper!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday Night's Alright for Fighting…Again**

Rory has been picking at her salad for the last ten minutes and is barely making any headway. Lorelai hasn't even gotten to the salad yet, she's too busy drinking. She's already had two martinis and two glasses of wine.

"Lorelai put down that glass of wine and eat something."

"No, I'm thirsty."

I'm tempted to say something but with Charlie at the table I hold my tongue. This our first Friday night dinner together and I want Charlie to feel at home.

"Rory, don't you like your salad?"

"It's okay." She lifts her head momentarily and then drops it again and goes back to picking at the salad. Richard and I exchange looks. Charlie fidgets and turns to Richard.

"I love the salad! Mangos and tomatoes are my favourites. Isn't the salad good Richard?"

"Yes, Charlie it is quite good. Why don't you run into the kitchen and give the cook our compliments." Charlie looks up at Richard.

"O-kay. Shall I run in there now?"

"Yes, please do." Richard says calmly as he takes another sip of water. I wonder what he is up to. He waits for Charlie to exit into the kitchen and once she does, he lets loose.

"What on earth is the matter with you two?"

"I'm fine; we're running out of wine. Hey, I can rhyme!"

"Put down that glass of wine, Lorelai. Rory put down that fork."

They do as they are told and fold their arms across their chests and stare up at the ceiling. Richard continues to scold them both.

"Charlie is the sweetest little girl, why are you both so cold to her, to us?"

"How do you take in a child and not bother to tell us!"

"What? How do you get engaged and not bother to tell us!" I interrupt angrily. Before Lorelai can respond, Charlie comes back to the table. Lorelai stabs the lettuce on her plate no doubt wishing it were me while Rory pours herself another ginger ale. Abruptly, Lorelai turns to Charlie.

"So Charlie, how did you meet my parents?"

"We met a few months ago at the hospital."

"The hospital? And why was that?"

"Lorelai, please this isn't the time." I motion to Richard to do something… anything.

"Emily was my chemo buddy and I was her's."

Lorelai drops her fork and once again Rory spits out her ginger ale. They both look at me in horror. I look at Richard. He just sighs and turns to Charlie once again.

"Charlie, we need some more of that wonderful Irish butter. Could you run back into the kitchen and fetch us some?"

Charlie is growing confused but she does as she is told. "Okay, Richard." She gets up from the table once again and off she goes.

"Chemo Buddy! Three months ago? What the hell does that mean Mom!" Lorelai's eyes are blazing and so are mine.

"Your father and I didn't want to worry you and Rory."

"Oh my God, Grandma-- are you sick!" Rory is almost on the verge of hysteria.

Richard sensing Rory's anxiety responds, "Your Grandmother simply had a scare, nothing to worry about."

"I had lump in my breast. It was pre-cancerous and Joshua decided that the best course of action was a moderate round of chemotherapy."

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Now Lorelai is almost on the verge of hysteria as well.

"Of course we were. We just didn't know when or how." My voice is cracking and I'm almost pleading with her to understand.

"Here's the butter you like so much." Charlie has returned with a mountain of butter on a dish. She wasn't taking any chances on returning to the kitchen for more.

"Oh, Charlie, what good is butter without more of these wonderful rolls? Would you be a dear and go back into the kitchen and get us some?"

Charlie is really irked with Richard now. Her bottom lip curls into a pout and without a word she turns around and heads back into the kitchen.

"So let me get this straight--you have breast cancer or rather pre-breast cancer and you decide to deal with it all by not saying a word to me, running off to buy a house on the Cape and taking in a child, a sick child--is that about it?

"It sounds a little odd, I admit…"

"Grandma, odd isn't the word. Insensitive is. _We had a right to know."_

"Oh, I see, when you don't tell us about your lives that is acceptable. But if we choose not to tell you both until we get our bearings straight then we're insensitive."

Well that and…you and Grandpa are old!"

"_Excuse me!"_

"Well I don't mean ancient. I mean you're not spring chickens anymore and taking in a child isn't easy especially if you and Charlie have health problems and what about Grandpa's angina?"

"Emily, did you hear that. We're at death's door and nobody bothered to tell us?" Richard is steaming. Ancient my ass! If they knew what a red-hot sex life we have they would both have a coronary. I have a mind to tell them too!

"Joshua gave me a clean bill of health!" I yell at the top of my lungs instead.

"Mom, Dad caring for child with special needs like Charlie takes a great deal of work and patience--where will you get the time?"

"We'll make the time."

"Just like you did with me!" That was a cold hard slap in the face. Richard is pale and my face is burning.

Just then Charlie returns with the rolls and carefully places them on the table but she doesn't sit down. Instead she looks at Richard first and then she turns to me.

"Um, don't you want something else from the kitchen?"

"No, sit down and finish the rest of your salad," I say coldly. As she is about to, I say, "No--wait. Run back in and tell the cook that we're ready for the Risotto."

Richard feels compelled to add, "You're all going to love the Butternut Squash Risotto. It's Charlie's favourite."

Poor Charlie, she must be exhausted from all this running back and forth. Once again she makes her way back to the kitchen slowly this time mumbling under her breath. I can only imagine what she must be thinking.

Once she is out of earshot, I lash into Lorelai.

"How dare you! How long are you going to punish us? Your Father and I did the best we could in raising you. We gave you everything you could possibly need or want."

"Everything except what you're giving Charlie."

"What are you talking about?"

Once again, Charlie lumbers back in to the dining room. "The Risotto is coming in a minute." She says half-heartedly.

I pause for a moment not wanting to take my anger out on Charlie. "Thank you, Sweetheart, you may sit down now." I say sadly.

"You mean it?" Charlie looks at me hopefully. _Poor dear._

I nod and pat Charlie's hand. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the expression forming on Lorelai's face. The implication of what she said earlier becomes crystal clear. There is a painful silence now.

"Um… Emily? Charlie hesitates at first but continues. "Can I go upstairs and change before the Risotto comes?"

"Why ever for? You look lovely in your dress." I say surprised.

"No, I want to change into sneakers. That way, it'll be easier for me to run into the kitchen again, when you and Richard start forgetting more things like salt and pepper. You know."

At that we all burst out laughing and resume eating dinner in a somewhat lighter mood. This time there is no sending Charlie off to the kitchen. We sit and eat as a family making small talk and idle conversation. All the while, we each ponder what's really been said and what hasn't this evening…and where we go from here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tears on My Pillow**

Richard and I sit in the living room recovering from what turned out to be an exhausting dinner. We each sip our drinks and sit quietly. I don't know what I was expecting from Lorelai or Rory but it wasn't this. Lorelai seemed genuinely hurt that I kept my illness and Charlie a secret from her for so long. "Like Daughter, like Mother," I suppose.

Rory seemed shell-shocked too but more willing to see our side of things. Charlie, poor dear was simply confused. She is a little girl after all.

"Richard, I'm going to go upstairs to check on Charlie, do you want to join me?"

"No. I need to think, Emily."

It's never a good sign when Richard needs to think with a glass of scotch in his hand. He's wallowing, not thinking. I know he is still deeply hurt over Lorelai's remark implying that we were both lousy parents. I never thought we were but I can't vouch for Richard. He still blames himself for Lorelai running off and for a long while, I blamed him too.

As for Rory's crack about us being too old--age is just a state of mind anyway. Who cares if we're not as agile as we used to be? At least we're not wearing diapers or dropping dentures into a glass. I shudder at the thought. We are active and in pretty damn good shape that is if you ignore my pre-breast-cancer and Richard's angina. We're not that bad and once our new health regimenkicks in, we're only going to get better.

"Richard-- how old was that French woman who gave birth last year, sixty-one or sixty-two?" Why I am thinking of that mystifies even me.

Richard just stares at me blankly and downs another scotch. He's not even listening.

"Alright dear never mind. Don't stay up too late."

Richard mumbles something and continues drinking.

I make my way up to Charlie's room and knock before entering. Charlie is already in her pyjamas and in bed. She looks up at me so endearingly. At least someone is happy to see me. I pull at her blanket, kick off my shoes and slide into bed with her.

"Scoot over, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, I'm glad. I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad at you? What makes you think that?"

"Well, sometimes you looked angry at dinner…especially when I came back into the dining room from the kitchen. Did I do something wrong Emily?"

"No, of course not. My being angry had nothing to do with you at all. Please believe me. Did you hear something while you were in the kitchen?" I hold my breath waiting for her reply.

"Little things."

"Do you want to ask me about them?"

She hesitates. "Maybe ...Rory… is nice."

"Yes, she is. I'm glad you liked her."

"Shewas quiet but she got better after the Risotto. Maybe she was cranky because she was hungry?"

"Yes, I think the Risotto did the trick for everyone."

"How come Lorelai doesn't wear pearls?"

"Probably because she doesn't like them."

"Her dress was tight; I could see her boobies!"

I laugh out loud at that one even though I shouldn't. Lorelai's _Sex and the City_ ensembles always leave a lot to be desired. I guess I'm not the only who notices.

"She certainly has a different sense of style or rather lack of one, Charlie."

"I guess. Emily, can I ask you something else?"

She's been asking me questions non-stop and my patience is beginning to give just a little but I relent. "Yes, Sweetie."

"Does Lorelai hate me because I'm sick?"

"What! Don't be ridiculous!" I snap and all at once I can see tears beginning to form in Charlie's eyes. I sigh loudly.

"Oh, Charlie--you are wonderful little girl who is going to get better very soon. If Lorelai hates anyone, _it is most certainly_ _me_ and not you." I say to her reassuringly. It doesn't work. If anything Charlie appears more upset.

"How can she hate you? You're her Mommy! I wouldn't hate you if you were my Mommy!"

"Well, she doesn't really hate me. It's hard to explain Charlie. " I stare up at the ceiling trying to think of what to say next.

"Is she mad at you for something?"

"Yes, I suppose she is. You see, Lorelai and I don't know how to talk to each other very well."

"If you don't talk, then how do you know she's mad?"

"I just know." She leans her head into my shoulder and strokes my hand.

"You and me talk about lots of stuff all the time."

"Yes, we do and I like it." I put my arms around her and snuggle in tight.

"Do you and Lorelai ever snuggle?" That question catches me quite off guard. Hell, we never even hug or kiss let alone snuggle. My arms have ached from the loneliness of not being able to hold or comfort my own child. And the years apart have only made things worse.

"No Charlie, and I don't know why exactly. All I know is that it must be my fault. I wish I were a better M-o-t-h… "My voice breaks and I stop short.

Charlie listens intently and takes it all in. "Is she mad at Richard too?"

"Yes."

"Don't they talk!"

"No and it makes him sad too."

I am so surprised at how open and honest I am with Charlie. Lorelai and I could never speak to each other this way without it turning into some stupid, colossal fight. My heart simply hurts at the thought.

"Emily?"

"Yes, Sweetie?

Charlie looks deeply into my eyes and continues, "You can snuggle with me anytime you want."

This time, tears begin to pool in my eyes. I kiss the top of Charlie's head and hold her tightly.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'd better turn off the light and let you get some sleep." As I sit up and look for my shoes, Charlie reaches out for me.

"Please stay until I fall asleep. Please?" She yawns.

"Okay, I will." I whisper. Then I turn off the lamp on her nightstand, slip back into bed and continue to stroke the top of her head until we both fall asleep.

* * *

It's 12 o'clock AM. Lorelai can see the alarm clock from her nightstand. She is stroking Rory's hair as they lay in Lorelai's big bed together.

"Mom, go to sleep. It's late."

"I'm sorry babe. I dragged you up here and I'm not letting you sleep. Go back to sleep." Lorelai turns over on her side just as Rory sits up.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to talk about it. I'm just talked out." Rory pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

Suddenly, Lorelai sits up and turns on the lamp.

"I just don't know what to say or think about my parents. My Mother kept her illness from me. A serious illness. And to boot, my parents are playing Mommy and Daddy again with some Kid I don't even know. A Kid I might add who has cancer. "

"What could they be thinking?" Rory shakes her head as she says this.

"And do you see how they treat her and how she treats them? My Dad was patting her head and my Mother called her Sweetie! She never called me that!"

"She probably did and you forgot. She calls me Sweetie or she used to before our big fight."

"You're her favourite or at least you were before the KID."

"From what I can tell, she does seem to be a nice little girl."

"Traitor! And what were those pearls all about? Is she a clone of my Mother?"

"Come on Mom. Grandma and Grandpa are really doing a very kind and generous thing. Taking in a needy little girl and giving her pearls."

"Little does the Kid know that my parents are the needy ones. They must need a fresh sacrifice for the volcano."

"Stop. They all really seem comfortable with each other."

"Yeah, I've noticed. More comfortable than they ever seemed with me."

"No…just different. Little kids always bring out the best in people. You and Grandma and Grandpa weren't always angry at each other before I was born were you?"

"We had our moments, me and Mom playing with my dollhouse and helping my Dad fix his cars. Well, actually the master mechanic wouldn't let me touch anything just watch…but it was fun sometimes, handing him a wrench and letting him explain all those car gizmos."

"You see."

"I just wish we could have had more of those moments. If we had, I wouldn't feel like so much of a stranger around them and…" Her voice trails off.

"And you wouldn't be so bothered by the Kid?"

"Yeah. I mean I have nothing against bald little kids. They're cute. She's cute. I'm just afraid she's going to get attached to them and they're going to get attached to her and something bad is going to happen. She's going to let them down or they're going to let her down. "

"Grandma said she got a clean bill of health and Grandpa's fine."

"I know but we don't anything about Charlie's illness or her background."

"Well, you could call Grandma in the morning and talk to her."

"No, it's too soon and I'm still pissed. I'll wait a couple of days."

"Do you suppose Charlie heard us from the kitchen?"

The thought makes Lorelai edgy. "I hope not but you never know."

"I wonder if she likes us. Shereads Harry Potter and I have some books she might like to read that are just as good. I'll bring them over next week."

"God, I just can't believe my parents are taking care of a little kid. Hey! I didn't see a nanny--did you? Do you think my Mother fired her already?"

"Mom, turn out the light--I'm exhausted." Rory lies back down and pulls the blanket over her head.

"Okay, Kiddo." Lorelai turns off the lamp and stares back at the alarm clock on the table. It's 12:30 and time to sleep. She closes her eyes and thinks of her Mother and the Kid. "The Kid" she calls Sweetie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Who Can Make a Rainbow? The Candy Man Can!**

It's been five days since we had dinner with the girls and I still haven't heard from either of them. I wonder what they're thinking. I guess I'm on edge. We're about to go in to meet with Charlie's oncologist, Dr. Madsen and I'm hoping the news will be good.

"Emily, stop pacing around the room. You'll wear out the Doctor's carpet." Richard says brusquely as I sit back down next to Charlie, who is engrossed in a magazine and luckily not paying any attention whatsoever.

"Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore… the Doctor will see you all now. Right this way," a nurse with a booming voice commands. We follow behind and before we know it, we are in the examining room. The nurse turns to Charlie, "You know the drill Charlie--change into this smock and the Doctor will be in shortly."

Charlie nods and disappears behind the screen. Richard is very uncomfortable and it shows. The nurse notices and bellows yet again "Mr. Gilmore, why don't you just wait outside and I'll call you after the examination is complete."

"Yes, please. I don't seem to be wearing the right shoes for this." Richard responds absurdly not really knowing what to say. He winks at Charlie as she re-enters. He then makes his way quickly out of the room. So typical. He was the same way when I went to labor with Lorelai. Come to think of it, he was the same way when Lorelai went into labor. He just hates hospitals and anything connected to them--good or bad.

I rub Charlie's shoulder and smile at her as Doctor Madsen finally enters with chart in hand. "What do we have here--a little princess or a pea?"

"Oh, I definitely feel like a princess these days." She smiles from ear-to-ear and the Doctor takes note. He turns to me, "You must be Mrs. Gilmore. Mrs. Winchell told me all about you and your husband. Lovely to finally meet you."

"Same here, Doctor." We shake hands and then the doctor begins his check-up. I am impressed by his thoroughness and gentleness. He inserts a needle into Charlie's arm distracting her with jokes and limericks as he watches the vial fill. He tickles Charlie whenever he can to get a smile out of her. It must be tough to be a pediatric oncologist.

"Well, it looks as if we're done here. Mrs. Gilmore, why don't you join me in my office while Charlie gets dressed?" The nurse turns to me, "Shall I get your husband?"

"Yes, please. He'll want to know about Charlie's condition." I feel my stomach turning into knots. I can hardly wait for the prognosis. Dr. Madsen gently takes me by the arm and escorts me into his office which is littered with diplomas, awards, photos and citations for excellence. He is quite a man.

Richard joinsus and we sit down together on a long leather sofa. The doctor pulls up a chair and faces us.

"Well, that little girl has been through quite an ordeal."

We nod our heads and remain silent; focused on the doctor's every word and movement.

"Luckily," he continues "She appears to be in remission. The blood test we took today will tell us more."

"Does that mean she's finished with chemo?" I interject.

"Not just yet. It's been over a year since we started this aggressive course and I want to see it through as I am sure you would."

"Yes, of course," we both say slightly disappointed.

"Mr. and Mrs Gilmore, you should know that most children with **ALL-Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia-- **tend to have high remission rates and high cure rates."

Richard and I both exhale and look at each other.

"What is the cure rate?" I ask.

"Patients who remain leukaemia-free for 10 years or more are considered cured. If there are no relapses, it can be 80 percent or higher."

My stomach knots begin to dissolve. Richard pats my hand.

"But let's not get ahead of ourselves. It is best to take things one day at a time. If her blood test is good--we'll decide when to end her chemo officially. I'll call you."

"Thank you Doctor." Richard says stiffly. "Here's my card--call at any time and I've scribbled my home and cell numbers down as well."

"I think you both should know that you've done a wonderful thing for that little girl. I've seen a positive difference in her demeanor and in her attitude--which is crucial in fighting a disease like this." He says in all earnestness.

"She's a fighter" I add proudly.

"Yes, but now she has a family to fight with her and for her."

My eyes begin to mist over. Richard takes my hand and we both stand up as Charlie bolts into the room.

"Where's my pop?" Charlie blurts out.

Richard and I look a little confused at this outburst until the Doctor whips out three differently colored lollipops from his pocket. "Since you've been really good---you get to keep all three!" he chuckles.

"You can have one now--Charlie. Save the rest for later. I don't want you to spoil your lunch." I say sternly.

"Okay, Emily" she nods excitedly. "Am I okay Doc?"

"We'll know later today, now scoot, I've got other patients to see." With that he ushers us out and continues on his rounds. Suddenly Richard turns around and yells to the Doctor, Thanks again--and please call whenever you hear something, anything please!" Dr. Madsen smiles and walks off.

"Well, today went well didn't it Richard?"

"Yes, it did." Charlie places one hand in Richard's and one hand in mine while balancing a lollipop in her mouth.

"Are you going back to the office?"

"No, I think I'll play hooky with you girls and take you out to lunch instead."

"That sounds lovely. And while we're having lunch we can stop off at the GAP and pick up a few more things for Charlie." Richard just rolls his eyes.

"Any excuse to go shopping--isn't that so, Emily?

I just blow him a kiss as we make our way to the car.

* * *

Lunch was delightful and shopping was fun. I can't believe how patient Richard is while Charlie and I try on some GAP outfits. He nods his head in approval or disapproval and smiles contentedly at Charlie as she preens in front of the mirror. I know he must be thinking about all the times he missed doing that with Lorelai. 

Well, we had an eventful and successful day. Charlie and I each decide ona pair of matching flowery Capri pants with assorted tops. I evenpickedamatching polo shirt for Richard so he won't feel left out.

The pastel colors are just to die for and make me look very slim and youthful. I wonder if I should change my hairstyle for a younger look? After all, I don't want people to think I'm Charlie's old Grandma. I'm her Mother er, I mean Foster Mother and I should look the part.

As Charlie models a jumper, Richard's cell phone rings. "I wonder who that is…Hello, Gilmore here. Oh, Doctor Madsen…" Richard looks up at me expectantly. I clutch Charlie's hand.

"Yes, yes. That is splendid news! We'll call you in the morning then to discuss what's next. Good-bye."

I breathe a sigh of relief and hug Charlie. Richard reaches for her and she just falls into his arms as if she belongs there and has known him all her life. He takes my hand and with his other hand strokes Charlie's back.

"Well girls, I think a celebration is in order. Charlie, your test results are in and we have good news to celebrate. You are officially in remission!"

"Does that mean my hair will grow back and I won't be sick anymore?" She glances up at Richard and then turns to me.

"Yes, it does."

She then grows quiet for a moment and looks down. "Does it mean that now that I'm better, I won't live with you anymore?"

Before I realize it, I take her by the hand and pull her into my lap. "It means nothing of the sort. You will live with us forever…or as long as you want to."

Richard stares at me. I said the "F" word…"Forever" and I meant it. Suddenly, I can't explain why but I feel as if someone is watching us. I look around but see nothing unusual. It must be all the excitement and it's getting to me.

"Emily?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" I say as I stroke Charlie's hair.

"Can we go get some ice cream to celebrate?"

"I think special chocolate fudge sundaes are in order--don't you, Emily?" Richard responds enthusiastically.

"I certainly do!" With that, we all three get up and make our way to the cash register to pay for our purchases. Charlie is so excited that I let her wear her brand new jumper right out of the store. It's been a long day but a good one.

As we head to the ice cream parlor arm-in-arm, I have the urge to look around again but see nothing unusual. Still I can't help wondering why I feel this strange sensation of being watched. Too much excitement or is it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Java Junkies and Barbie Babes**

Lorelai removed the clothes from the dryer, plunked them into the laundry basket and walked into the kitchen. But before she could begin sorting and folding, she was in dire need of coffee. Her eyes wandered to the Starbucks bag that sat on the counter beckoning her to come hither. She tossed the laundry basket onto the table and leapt to the counter. She practically ripped open the bag and inhaled its aroma. French Roast--how she loved it! She closed her eyes in ecstasy and scooped the coffee into the filter, pouring the water and eagerly awaiting her afternoon treat. She'd sell her body for a good cup of coffee, luckily she didn't have to. Heaven was only a pot away.

Lorelai had been a whirlwind that day; taking time off from the Dragonfly to pay bills, go to the vet with Paul Anka, and to the dentist to get her teeth cleaned. Now she intended to finish off her afternoon chores with a flourish--a pile of clean laundry, another viewing of _Grey Gardens_ and a fresh cup a Joe. As Lorelai stood transfixed by the water dripping into the pot, she heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll only let you in Kirk if you're selling Girl Scout cookies 'cause I'm really in the mood for some Thin Mints." As she opened the door, Miss Patty and Babette eagerly stepped inside.

"Hiya Doll!" Babette greeted her enthusiastically.

"Oooh, fresh coffee--we smelled it all the way from Babette's house!" Patty cooed.

"Hi Babette, Miss Patty--come on in--join me for a cup."

"Don't mind if I do!" Babette giggled.

"So what brings you two over?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, nothing really. We just happened to be in the neighbourhood."

"Babette you live right next door and Patty you live two blocks away. What's up?"

"Well Sugar, you know Morrie has a brother, Shecky?"

"No, but I do now."

"Well Shecky has a daughter, Molly. She's about ten…"

"Really Babette, I thought she was eight."

"Oh, Patty, she just small for her age."

Lorelai grabbed three mugs from the cabinet. Something told her it was going to be a long afternoon.

"Well anyway, she just turned ten and I had to buy her a gift. SoPatty went to the mall with me to find something. You know, I'm not too good at buying for kids.Patty knows better on a count of the kids at her dancing school."

"That makes sense," Lorelai said as she poured the coffee. She practically inhaled her cup of coffee.

"Oh, yes, I know all about what the rage is for little girls."

"O-kay and?" Lorelai knew that they would get to the point--eventually but she had plans for this afternoon and was eager to get her chores done.

"So Patty and I wandered into the GAP. They have the cutest things. I wish I were a kid again just for the clothes. Don't you Patty!"

"Oh for sure! Honey, do you have any cannolis or donuts to go with this fantastic coffee?" Patty intoned.

Lorelai rose from the table and grabbed an unopened box of ding dongs on top of the fridge and placed them on the table. "Here help yourself ladies. So you were at the GAP and then what?"

"We saw them all together. And she is just the sweetest little girl. You must be so excited to have a little sister!"

Lorelai nearly spurted out her coffee.

"You saw my parents and Charlie!"

"Aw Sugar, the way they all held hands--it was too cute."

"You should have seen your Mother and Charlie modeling matching outfits for your Father. Capris, no less. I wonder how I would look in capris…hm, and your Father, ooh your Father Lorelai, hubba hubba, is quite a hunk with that moustache. He's taller than I remembered, too. "

"Patty!"

"Come on Babette; don't tell me you didn't notice how tall he was and how large his shoes were!"

Lorelai's cheeks blistered turning crimson red but not out of embarrassment.

"Patty, you're embarrassing Sugar here. Girl talk about a man's shoes is a no-no especially when the man in question is Sugar's Father." Babette admonished Patty but to no avail.

"I can't help it. You know what they say about tall men with big feet."

"Wait! You saw my parents shopping with Charlie? My Dad took the day off--a working day to spend with my Mother and Charlie?"

"Yeah, I guess. He even got a matching polo shirt! And you should have seen them all sharing a huge fudge sundae at the ice cream parlor. That's where we finally had a chance to talk to them." Patty continued.

"And, just so you know, we weren't spying on them or anything at the GAP, we just happened to notice them there. But once we followed, I mean, ran into them at the parlor we could chat and be more relaxed." Babette said trying to sound less conspiratorial.

Lorelai didn't say a word. She just continued to listen to their ramblings in an obviously dumbfounded state.

"Honey, what else do you have besides these ding dongs?" Patty looked around eyeing the biscotti on the counter.

Lorelai reached over for the biscotti and placed them in front of Patty without saying a word.

"You're awful quiet Sugar--is everything all right?"

"I'm fine Babette. Tell me more, while I pour myself another cup of coffee."

"Your Mother just dotes on that little girl. She introduced her to us as "our little Charlotte." Isn't that just adorable? " Patty began dipping the biscotti into the coffee and savouring each morsel as she bit into it.

"When did they adopt her and how come you and Rory haven't brought her around town?" questioned Babette intently.

"Um…She's just getting used to living with my parents. It's all kind of sudden."

Babette turned serious for a moment and hesitatingly moved closer to Lorelai.

"Patty and I noticed the hat she wore. There wasn't any hair underneath. Is she okay?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and said "I hope so" and looked way momentarily.

"Your Father besides being so much more handsome than I remember him, was so playful with her. He stroked her hand and listened to just about every word she said. It was so sweet." With that Patty took yet another bite.

Lorelai's heart sank. The thought of her Father and Mother having another child to dote on seemed unimaginable. A thrashing wave of jealousy swept over her. Her parents have fallen in love with… another child.

All the years, she kept her parents at arms length, punishing them for every slight real or imagined came to mind. And all the angry words and conversations began to replay themselves over and over again. All the times she withheld her love and Rory's came to the fore, crowding her brain.

_Now, they don't need her love anymore_. Charlie was proof of that. She had intended to punish her parents by not calling them since their heated words last Friday night. But now it seems that they don't care. They have another little girl at last. They have their do-over.

"Lorelai, what's wrong Honey? Don't you like the kid?" Patty asked in between bites of more biscotti.

"I like her fine and I'm glad that she and my parents get along so well."

"Oh, they're all crazy about each other. That's obvious. And when Charlie kissed your Mother and Father and thanked them for being so good to her and buying her so many beautiful things. Patty and I just melted!"

Lorelai pounded her cup down on the table, startling both Patty and Babette.

"Well, thanks for stopping by you two. I really appreciate it. But I've got laundry to fold and Paul Anka to feed…"

"Sure thing, Honey. We just wanted to tell you how good they all look together and how happy you must feel to…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm thrilled. Really I am." Lorelai stood up and opened the door for Patty and Babette.

"Give my love to Paul Anka and Rory."

"Bye Honey…oh, you're running low on the biscotti and ding dongs. And if you like, bring Charlotte along to a dance class, I'd be happy to offer lessons… "offered Patty.

"Yeah, sure thing. Bye" Lorelai slammed the door behind them, sat down and put her head in her hands unsure as to what to do next.

* * *

Lorelai had to speak to her parents and find out what their intentions toward Charlie really were. She had a right to know after all. If only she could have spoken to Rory first but Rory was too busy taking final exams all day today. Lorelai was on her own. She took a deep breath, rang the doorbell and waited. 

The door opened and instead of a maid waiting to usher her in, there stood Richard with a Barbie in his hand.

"Lorelai, what a pleasant surprise! Is it Friday already?"

"No Dad, it isn't Friday. I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I would stop by--by the way aren't you going to introduce me to your friend there--who if you don't mind me saying, appears a bit plastic."

"Ah, yes. Say hello to Sugar Barbie. I am trying to decide whether Charlie might like her or High Stepping Barbie better. Sugar looks, shall we say, a bit low-class."

"Huh?"

"You'd like the other one though. She's an equestrian and very chic. She's in my study. Come along."

Lorelai followed Richard as he led the way into his study; his private bastion which she rarely entered except to be lectured or chastised. Now she was entering to discuss the merits of Barbie Dolls. How truly bizarre.

"Here she is, isn't she beautiful! Quite lifelike, don't you think?"

"Yeah Dad. She's great. Where's Mom?"

"She and Charlie had a late afternoon meeting with Hanlin Charleston to discuss some private school options for the fall."

"Oh! Things are moving along."

"Yes, they are. Maybe a ballerina Barbie would be better?"

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry Lorelai, is there something I can help you with? Now, where did I put my checkbook…"

"I don't need any money Dad."

"Oh, then what do you need? Insurance advice?"

"I need to know what is going on with you and Mom."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…taking on a sick child is quite a responsibility and you seem to be making plans..."

"Lorelai, your Mother and I are well aware of what we are doing."

"Are you really?"

"What does that mean?"

"Charlie is a sweet little girl and she needs care and attention."

"Ah, yes--something we were remiss in providing you with. Now, I get the picture. It's the same old song, we were lousy insensitiveparents."

"Yes, Dad. You were _never there_ for me; you can't be an absentee Father again--not with this Kid. "

"I don't plan to be... Don't you think I have regrets!"

"Honestly, Dad--I don't know."

"Well,_I do._ I wasn't a good Father, Lorelai--I admit it and I understand that now. But I honestly did the best I knew how to do."

Lorelai just sat there listening to her Father--almost for the first time it seemed. And, he listened to her, too.

"Thanks to Charlie--I now know all the things I could have done better and should have. I am sorry I wasn't there to see you perform in school plays or take you horseback ridingor even read to you at night. When I'm with Charlie I realize everything I missed. You can't imagine how sorry I am Lorelai."

"I'm sorry too. Especially that you and I couldn't make the memories that you and Charlie are making now. You and Mom are bonding with her. I see it; I feel it. I guess a part of me is jealous and resentful. It's wrong. I know it is but it's the way I feel."

"I don't know what to say Lorelai. We don't mean for our relationship with Charlie to cause you pain. I am sorry, if it does."

"I know. This is an issue I'll just have to deal with. Dad?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"How come you never bought me a Barbie?"

Richard didn't answer. He couldn't. There was nothing to say. Lorelai stood up and quietly walked out of the study.

She didn't drive home right away or head to Luke's for a cup of coffee. Instead, she parked on Main Street and walked over to the gazebo. It was dusk and the air was beginning to cool as she sat down and thought about her parents. How long would she keep punishing them and herself? How long?

There were no easy answers and after an hour, Lorelai decided that it was best to go home, get some rest and leave "the thinking" for tomorrow. As, she pulled into her driveway, she could see a package leaning againsther door. As she came closer, her heart began to pound as she recognized its contents. There was a small note folded neatly in half taped to the package. She excitedly yanked open the note and read "Lorelai. I know that I am thirty years too late but I can't think of anyone more deserving of this Barbie than my own very special little girl. Love DAD."

For the first time in her life, Lorelai felt hopeful. Maybe Charlie was the best thing to have happened to her parents and to her after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Green Acres is the Place for Me!**

"And then what did she say? Richard?...Richard answer me!" I screeched as I poked him hard in his ribs to get his attention.

"Emily, Ouch! What did you do that for!" Richard lurches forward and with a scowl on his face and gazes over at me menacingly.

"I want to know!" I pout.

"Emily, for the hundredth time, I've told you everything about my conversation with Lorelai. For heaven's sake, go to sleep." He turns over, pulling the blanket up over his head.

"You can't go to sleep!" I shout in Richard's ear once again.

Exasperated, he turns over yet again and places his face squarely in front of mine. "If you don't let me go to sleep now I will wring your pretty little neck. It's twelve-thirty and we've been at this for hours. Charlie Rose was a complete nightmare. I barely heard his interview with Donald Trump!"

"Donald Trump? Who cares! I'll summarize for you: Donald Trump is building another monstrosity that he intends to name after himself. And his hair is even more monstrous sitting atop his head like a pasted down hair ball. You missed nothing. I on the other hand, missed our daughter's breakdown."

"It wasn't a breakdown, Emily. She was upset but I believe I put her at ease."

"Oh, please with a Barbie Doll? I can't believe she would think that we don't love her just because of Charlie. Charlie is not a substitute for Lorelai!"

A slight snore seems to make its way from Richard's direction.

"Richard, Richard wake up!"

Richard stirs and turns to look at me again, "What more would you have me do Emily?"

"Our daughter thinks we don't love her! This is serious!"

"Sleep deprivation is serious Emily. This is not. Lorelai knows that we love her."

"Really? I don't think she does."

"Nonsense, we sent her to the best schools, bought her the best clothes. We made certain that she and Rory had everything and wanted for nothing."

"Yes but I don't think she saw that as love. Obligation maybe but not love."

"Well, then I am flummoxed Emily. What do you suggest we do?"

"Buy her a house!"

"What!"

"Primrose Farm is still available, we could buy that for her!"

"The house we wanted to buy for her and Luke as a wedding present?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"But the wedding is off."

"So she says but that could change tomorrow and someone else could snap it right off the market in the meantime."

"Not in the condition it's in--the plumbing has to be redone and new wooden floors are needed throughout."

"We could still buy it."

"But why? She won't live in it."

"We'll fix it up perfectly for her. She'll love it."

"But Emily…"

"No buts, Richard. This house will show her how much we love her."

Richard leans back hard into his pillow. "Couldn't we just send her flowers!"

"Richard!"

"All right Emily. Just turn off the light please and let me get some sleep?" He yawns for added emphasis.

I reach over and turn off the light. I sigh heavily and lapse into a happy dream state. I can see myself lovingly restore Primrose Farm for my beautiful daughter to live in. She is smiling at me and throws her arms around me in delight. She hugs and kisses me. Oh God, I don't want it to be a dream. I want it to be real.

* * *

It's a glorious day as Charlie and I wander around the premises. I hadn't planned to take Charlie with me but I haven't got a babysitter and she promises to behave herself while the real estate agent and I go over some last minute details. We walk through the house and take last minute inventory of what needs to be fixed and what needs to be tossed. 

"You're making a wise decision, Emily. This house has excellent bones and it is a steal at this price."

"I quite agree, Maureen."

"Since I am basically done here I can send the papers over to you this afternoon. Shall I lock up or do you and Charlie want to stay awhile longer?"

"Charlie and I will be fine, Maureen. I'll lock up, no need to worry. And Thanks for all your assistance."

"My pleasure, Emily." With that she shakes my hand and exits. Meanwhile, Charlie wanders around the rooms peering in and out touching everything just like a precocious child.

"Charlotte! Don't run please!" I caution her with a pointy finger for emphasis. "These floors are slippery and worn. You might fall."

"I'll be careful Emily. I just want to see everything." She says impishly.

"Well, youcan still see everything but you can do it without running around. We'll be here for a while."

"Emily, are we moving here too?" Charlie looks up at me somewhat confused.

"No, Sweetie, this house is for Lorelai."

"I thought she already had a house," she retorts clinging to a banister.

"Yes, she does but it's too small."

"How small?"

"Small enough," I respond growing slightly irritated by Charlie's questions.

And before Charlie can ask me anymore questions, I add "She needs room for her horse."

"She has a horse! Neato! Can I ride him?"

"We'll see, Lorelai has to give you proper lessons first."

"O-kay! I like it here, the floors make funny noises but it's not so bad."

"I like it too. A little bit of paint and wallpaper, brand new wooden floors, a few changes here and there and Voila, we have a new home for Lorelai and Rory."

The kitchen could use some updating but since Lorelai doesn't cook, I'm loathe to make the investment. I have some wonderful ideas for redoing the baths too, but I'll hold off on those. The landscaping is very pretty and could do with some additional tree plantings but I'll leave that to Lorelai. I should peruse some antique stores in town to see what would look lovely in here.

"When is Lorelai coming to decorate?" Charlie asks innocently.

"I'm going to decorate." I respond nonplussed looking up at the ceiling checking out the lighting fixture and moulding.

"How come? Is Lorelai too busy?"

"No Charlie--I want to surprise her."

"But how do you know she'll like what you do?"

I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. I hadn't thought of that but Charlie has a point. Lorelai and I don't share the same taste. I have good taste and she has bad taste. What I'm sure to love, she will surely hate and vice versa. I want to do something special for my child and now I can't. She won't want me interfering. I sit down somewhat defeated.

"Emily? Did I say something bad?"

"No, you just said…the truth. I can't fix this house the way I want to because Lorelai won't like it and now I don't know what to do. It's supposed to be a surprise and now I'm stuck."

"Why can't you do it together?" She asks once more.

"Because…I don't know…I wish we could," I respond wistfully.

Charlie peers down at me sympathetically and sits on my lap. She rests her head on my shoulder and pats my back lovingly. She faces me and continues, "Hm, that's a toughie but I think have an idea."

"I'm all ears," I respond tentatively.

"What if you told her you needed her help?"

"She wouldn't believe me."

"You could say that you wanted to make it just like her house or maybe her Inn but didn't know how." She persists.

"The Dragonfly?" I look straight at Charlie. My mind is on overdrive. A white lie here and there; it might just work. Thank goodness for Charlie, I think to myself. Thank Goodness.

* * *

"Lorelai, this is your Mother." 

"Hi Mom--how are you?"

"I'm just fine. I was wondering, are you free for lunch?"

"Um, in about five minutes I will be. It's a quickie lunch though-- pity you're in Hartford, otherwise I'd ask you to join me."

"You're in luck! I'm pulling into the Dragonfly parking lot right now. Charlie and I will see you in five minutes." I smile; she thought she was going to wiggle out of this… well fat chance.

Charlie and I stroll in hand-in-hand. There's Lorelai at the reception desk waiting for us. She glances at her watch.

"Wow, you said five minutes and you meant it."

"Punctuality is a sign of good breeding and civility. Charlie that is something a young lady like you should always remember as well." I smile at her. She winks back.

"Yes, Emily. I'll remember that!"

Did Lorelai just flinch? During my brief exchange with Charlie I could have sworn I saw her flinch. I wasn't talking down to Charlie was I? I smiled; she winked. Did I do something wrong? Is Lorelai upset with me already?

"So Mom, what brings you two here?" Lorelai asks pointedly.

"Charlie and I were in the neighbourhood and I promised to show her the Dragonfly."

"Oh?"

"And then I thought the three of us girls could have some lunch."

"Oh?"

"Gosh, Emily…it's pretty here. It's just like you said."

"Yes, Lorelai has lovely taste, Charlie."

"Look at the sofa and the pictures on the wall. Soooo pretty."

"Yes, and the tables match so nicely. Charlie, look at the paint colors on the walls."

"Emily, they're different in every room."

"Yes, aren't they nice?"

"U-huh"

"Ah Mom? Are you teaching Charlie the ins and outs of interior design? What's up?

"Why does anything have to be up to compliment you on the Inn?"

"Because I know you! How's that!"

" Really Lorelai. You are so suspicious."

"If only the other place looked as nice as this one." Charlie interrupts, right on cue.

"What other place Mom?"

"The place your Father and I bought as a real estate investment."

"And what place is that?" Lorelai edges closer to me looking straight into my eyes. I blink.

"Primrose Farm," I say, hoping she's forgotten the name of the house.

"Isn't that… the place you wanted to buy me and Luke?" She says softly as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Yes, well it was still available and we decided that it might be a worthwhile investment."

"Mom, Luke and I are over…" Lorelai chokes the words out. Her heart is breaking and so is mine.

"Well, it's not for you. It's an investment. A fixer-upper and then when it's renovated, we'll turn around and sell it at a profit." That sounded harsher than I meant it to be but if she knew the truth, it would all be so much worse.

"Oh, I see… an investment." Lorelai says half-heartedly.

"Yeah" Charlie adds for good measure.

"Charlie, don't say 'yeah,' say 'yes.'"

"Yes, Emily."

"Excellent. Now why don't we have lunch?"

"Sure. Follow me. I think you'll like the food here Charlie. Sookie makes the best cheese burgers in town."

"Oh Yum!" Charlie says excitedly.

While we're seated, I continue to look around the dining room. It really is very quaint.

"Mom, are you taking mental notes about the décor again?"

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I am and I could use your help."

"My help?"

"Yes--I want to decorate the house in a similar fashion to what you've done here and at your house. You know, that country feel?"

"And?"

"Well, I am at a loss."

"What?" Lorelai looks suspiciously at me then at Charlie.

"I don't do country. I mean, my taste might be too elegant, too chic for the property. Yours would be just right, I think."

"Excuse me? Didn't you once say my house reminded you of Green Acres with a little Dukes of Hazard thrown in?"

I frown. "I don't recall ever having said anything of the kind."

"I don't know Mom, decorating takes a lot of time."

"Really, Lorelai, the way you renovated your house is just lovely and I could use the help. I'd even pay you consulting fees, if you like."

"Why don't you just hire a decorator?"

"Because Emily thinks your taste is perfect!" Charlie chimes in.

Lorelai's eyes widen, "She does?"

"Yup! I mean Yes!" Charlie nods enthusiastically.

"I'm really in a bind Lorelai and I could use your help. The way you renovated your little house is charming." I lay it on thick.

"Can I see your house Lorelai?" Charlie inquires.

"Sure kid. You can even sleep over sometime." Lorelai volunteers.

"A sleepover? Can we Emily?"

There she goes again. Lorelai flinched when Charlie said, "we."

"Of course you can sleep over." I say trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"But aren't you going to sleep over too?" Charlie looks up at me and then at Lorelai.

"I think Lorelai would like to get to know you better so it would just be the two of you and perhaps Rory." I respond.

"Doesn't she want to get to know you better too?" Charlie's eyes are blazing now. Lorelai senses something in Charlie's tone and responds in a way that catches me off guard.

"You know what? Mom should sleep over too. We could have fun. All four of us--you, Mom, Rory and me."

Charlie is very satisfied with herself and I can't believe how well this is turning out.

"You know what else would be fun, Lorelai?" Charlie adds.

"What Charlie?"

"If all five of us decorated Primrose Farm together!"

"Charlotte! What a wonderful idea. It could be a family affair!" I shriek with glee not that Richard or Rory would lift a collective finger but it would give us all a chance to do something, anything together.

Poor Lorelai. She looks like a deer caught in headlights. She begins to stammer and stutter but before she can extricate herself from this, I exclaim, "It's all decided then, we're going to do this! Now, I'm hungry let's eat!" Charlie winks at me and I smile back at _both my_ _girls. _And finally this time, Lorelai manages a small smile as well. At least she didn't flinch!


	14. Chapter 14

**It's my Party and I'll Cry If Want To**

I can't believe how wonderfully enjoyable Friday night dinner was. Even Richard was quite surprised by Lorelai's attitude. She seemed much more relaxed with us. Not one sarcastic remark about us or her upbringing passed through her lips. Perhaps she sensed that while Richard and I were used to her little jabs, Charlie simply wouldn't tolerate it. It seems that Richard and I have our very own "little protector" and while we find it charming, I think Lorelai is less than enthused. Still, she seemed more kindly disposed toward Charlie, wanting to know more about her background and interests and in a subtle way whether Charlie liked living with us.

Rory was a delight a usual; bridging the gaps between us all. She especially had a great time playing charades after dinner. Charlie and Rory were the big winners and they seemed to enjoy each other's company. As the evening wore on, we all chatted endlessly about decorating the houses on the Cape and Primrose Farm. We also chatted about our little sleepover next Friday night at Lorelai's.

Richard is going to be out of town travelling and he won't be back until late Saturday night, so Charlie and I will spend Friday evening and most of Saturday with Lorelai and Rory in Stars Hollow. Frankly, I am a little nervous. I don't know what to expect or how to behave. And, I don't know what Lorelai expects of me. I guess I should play things by ear but I don't know how. I am terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing around Lorelai. Fortunately, I have no such concerns about Charlie or even Rory. They both seem to understand me in ways that Lorelai never did.

While I lay my head back on my pillow thinking about the following weekend a knock at my bedroom door temporarily distracts me.

"Emily, may I come in?"

"Of course, Charlotte" and in she scoots eying my bed. Richard left an hour ago to play golf. I honestly don't understand how anyone can get up that early just to smack a little ball around a course. I'd rather sleep.

"Where's Richard?" she says as she looks around curiously.

"Off to play golf. Want to crawl into bed with me?" I say reaching out for her.

"Yes, please!" she says happily and jumps in grabbing my covers and tucking her head into my shoulder.

"How come you're up so early? Couldn't you sleep?"

"I wanted to show you something really cool and I couldn't wait!" She exclaims.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"My baby hair!"

"Your what!"

"My hair's growing back." At once, she takes my hand and slides it over her fuzzy scalp.

"Oh, Sweetheart, you're right! It is growing back it. My hand tingles from the tiny hairs!" I can see the joy in her eyes at the thought. I kiss the top of her head and pull her close to me.

"Soon, I'll have lots of hair like I did before!"

"I can hardly wait," I say stroking her cheek.

"I can wear berets in my hair and I'll look like a little girl again and no one will stare at me anymore." Poor Charlie, it's been quite an ordeal for her.

"If anyone stares at you now it's because you simply look adorable--with or without hair."

"You're just saying that because you and Richard like me no matter what."

"Yes, we do." Before I can say anything more Charlie interrupts and says in hushed tones, "I like you both no matter what too!" She then reaches up to kiss me and I hold her tightly. What a sweet little girl. She simply brings out the best in me and Richard.

"Now close your eyes Charlie and get some sleep. It's still early and we don't have to get up and eat breakfast for another two hours."

"Okay...Emily? Will you brush my hair when it grows in?"

"I'd love to!" I say, catching the twinkle in her eyes.

"Good." Charlie responds with a slight yawn.

With that we both close our eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

It's six o'clock in the evening as I pull into Lorelai's driveway. Before I can unbuckle my seatbelt Charlie is already out the door running towards Lorelai and Rory who are sitting on the porch with refreshments. They both stare in amazement, as I haul out a large suitcase from the trunk and wheel it toward the house. 

"Mom, you're only spending the night--not a month. What have you got in there, your entire summer wardrobe? Lorelai remarks sternly.

"Well, I didn't know how many outfits to pack for myself and Charlie and because I like to be prepared, I packed a few evening clothes, casual wear and whatnot."

"Evening clothes? Mom, we're not going to eat pheasant for dinner or go to the opera. We're hangin' in Stars Hollow, having sloppy Joes and if we're lucky have a few Twinkies for dessert."

"Oh… I knew that. I just wanted to be prepared." I say trying to hide my disappointment.

"We can still dress up for sloppy Joes if you like Emily. That would be fun!" Charlie adds trying to make me feel better.

"Sure Mom. Why don't you pull out a tiara and get comfortable. Sookie and Jackson are on the way over to grill for all of us.

"I think I'll just take our things inside in the meantime," I say.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you." Lorelai says pouring fresh lemonade into the glasses on the porch table.

Sensing that I'm a tad too overdressed in my channel pantsuit, I change into a pair of jeans and a rhinestone tee shirt. When I went shopping again this week with Charlie, she insisted I buy a pair of jeans and so I did. This is my very first pair and they are surprisingly comfortable. And, to complete the outfit I found this nifty tee shirt with cowboy patches and emblems surrounded by beautifully coloured rhinestones. It isn't half-bad. As a matter of fact, Charlie told me I looked funky. Won't Lorelai and Rory be surprised! They've never seen me without pearls let alone in jeans and a tee with rhinestones. I can hardly wait.

I tie my hair into a ponytail, check myself out in the mirror and step out onto the porch just as Sookie and Jackson walk over with trays of food.

"Hello Emily!" They both yell out genuinely happy to see me.

"Hello. It's lovely to see you Sookie and you too, Jackson." I wave from the porch. I can barely contain my glee after noticing Lorelai's jaw which has dropped a good two feet at seeing her funky Mom.

Charlie immediately runs toward me grabbing my hand. "Oh, Emily. You look so pretty in your outfit!"

"Thank you Sweetie, I am glad you think so."

Charlie exclaims to Lorelai and Rory who are both speechless, "I have the same outfit, too. Well, almost the same. We match!"

Sookie noticing the commotion joins in, "I love your outfit Emily, it's so cool!"

"Thank you" I smile.

"Is that your little girl--I mean Charlie?" She corrects herself.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners. I would like to introduce you to Charlotte Sargento, she lives with us."

"Well, how do you do? Lorelai's told me all about you!"

"She has!" Charlie shrieks excitedly.

Sookie continues "Yes, she told me what a sweet young lady you are."

"Yes, she certainly is." I add. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Lorelai and Rory just standing there awkwardly watching our interaction.

"Can I help you with the grill?" Charlie remarks offering to help Sookie.

"Well, sure! You can be my assistant chef!"

"Yay"

"Careful, Charlie not too close to the coals and mind Sookie."

"Yes, Emily."

"We've got a real summer spread for you guys--burgers, corn on the cob, cole slaw, curly fries, you name it."

"Don't forget the veggies, Sookie" Jackson pipes in as he preps the grill.

"Never honey!" Sookie coos back.

"So, where are the children Sookie?" I ask.

"My in-laws are in town so they are spending the evening with the kids and good luck to them." Sookie says laughingly.

I smile and sit down in the rocker on the porch facing Lorelai.

"That's quite an outfit Mom."

"Yeah, Grandma. I like it."

"Thank you Rory. What about you Lorelai do you like it?"

"I don't know--I mean I'm not used to it."

"Charlie insisted I buy it."

"Charlie insisted? Since when do you take fashion tips from a nine year old?"

"Really Lorelai, it's just a pair of jeans and a tee. It's not Channel. It's a fun thing." I say somewhat piqued.

"Exactly! Since when are you into fun things?"

"Mom, don't start with Grandma," whines Rory.

I know where this is going but I'm determined not to lose my temper in front of the others.

"Sometimes, it's good to try different things," I say, hoping that will put an end to the conversation.

"Emily, how do you like your burger--with cheese or without?" Charlie races over to me.

"Medium-well, without cheese please and no Sloppy Joe sauce," I say to my little chef as I pat her head.

"Rory, Lorelai what about you guys?"

"Medium-well all around with cheese on mine and Rory's with lots of sauce," Lorelai responds without even looking at me.

That's it. Lorelai is jealous. She has that "I'm so angry I could spit" look she had when was nine. I recall it so vividly. We went on a class trip to the children's museum in town and she refused to hold my hand the entire time but when little Brittany Arnold took my hand, Lorelai went into an awful temper tantrum yelling at the poor child "Don't touch her! That's my Mommy, not yours." Poor Brittany, her mother died only the year before and I found that remark unutterably cruel and unwarranted. I yanked Lorelai over to the corner, gave her a piece of my mind and smacked her on the bottom. She was quiet after that but still seething. She's quiet now but still seething.

Still, the evening turned out to be fun, especially when Sookie and Lorelai did their imitations of Michel being locked in the pantry for an entire day while no one even noticed he was missing. We all chatted about town happenings and I learned a lot about the quirkiness of Stars Hollow residents. Probably more than I needed to know. Charlie sat beside me in rapt attention the whole time, holding my hand.

After, Sookie and Jackson headed home we all sat on the porch awhile longer gazing at the stars until Lorelai suggested we get ready for bed, a movie and a facial. Charlie was over the moon. She had never had a facial and could hardly wait. Why on earth Lorelai and Rory insisted on showing us Pippi Longstockings, I'll never know. What a horrid film! Still I have to admit, I enjoyed Lorelai's running commentary on the bad hair and bad acting. It was amusing.

After the movie, we all sat around in our cucumber facial masks sipping coolers, except for Charlie who drank apple cider. We played games and chatted about everything and nothing--it really was fun. I was relaxed and happy to spend an evening with my girls. I looked over at Charlie who was growing sleepy and leaning into my side.

"Sweetie, I think it's time to wash off our masks and moisturize and then head off to bed."

"Oh, do we have to, Emily?"

"Yeah, Mom do we have to?"

"Oh Grandma!"

"Yes, we have to. It's almost ten o'clock and it is time for bed. It has been a long day. What are our sleeping arrangements, Lorelai?"

"Well Mom, you can sleep in my bed upstairs while the three of us could sleep down here in some sleeping bags."

"Couldn't I sleep with you again, Emily?" Charlie said sleepily.

"Of course, you may. I'm sure there's enough room."

Oops! There's that look again. Lorelai is about to erupt but fortunately, Rory steps in.

"Grandma, Mom and I could sleep upstairs with you guys too!"

"That's wonderful but is there enough room?"

"We can drag our sleeping bags upstairs, that way we can play some more games together until we fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan," I say as Charlie and I head off to the bathroom to wash up. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rory scolding her mother while I'm out of earshot. I really am exhausted and in no mood to deal with a truculent Lorelai. I get myself ready for bed.

Ah, nirvana! Lorelai's bed is so large and comfortable and I ease into it so eagerly. Charlie snuggles into my side swiftly. Suddenly, Lorelai hovers over me poking me in my side.

"Move over Mom"

"Lorelai, what? Why!" I say groggily.

"My sleeping bag isn't comfortable. I want to sleep with you."

"My bag is okay," adds Rory.

"Well, mine isn't. Move over Mom."

"Okay, give me a minute." I say as I slide over, moving Charlie with me.

"You're a big baby," says Rory, turning over. Lorelai simply sticks out her tongue to prove it. Suddenly, we hear a crashing sound from downstairs.

"Oh, my God--what was that?"

"I--I don't know. I'll go check."

"No, you won't… there could be a burglar downstairs."

"Mom this is Stars Hollow, there are no burglars around here,it's probablyKirk sleepwalking again."

"Well, I am going with you." I insist, climbing out of bed and getting into my robe.

Just as we open the door and are about to go downstairs--we see it and both of us scream at the top of our lungs and slam the door shut.

"Call the police!"

"Oh, my God Grandma--what is it. What did you see!" Rory bolts upright in her sleeping bag.

"It was horrible. It looked like a great big rat with a tail!"

"It wasn't a rat Mom"

"Then what was it?"

"A great big furry thing with a tail and pointy teeth."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better!"

"Emily, I'm scared." Charlie cries.

"Don't you worry, Sweetheart. Mommy's here, go back to sleep."

"I'm going back downstairs and scare it away."

"Lorelai, just call the police or animal control." I utter growing fearful.

"Well, I would if I had my phone upstairs. I left the extension on the porch. Anyway, let me get this over with." And with that, she exits and in less than five minutes she comes running back in, her face is pale and she is drenched is sweat.

"That thing threw a can of beans at my head. It was vicious!"

"That's great! What are we going to do now without a phone?"

"Mom, couldn't you yell out the window over to Babette?" Rory suggests.

"Great idea!" Lorelai opens the window, leans out and begins screaming at the top of her lungs toward Babette's window, which luckily is open.

Babette peering out of her window, spots Lorelai and screams back, "Sugar, what's wrong?"

"Babette, there's this big furry animal in the house and he's tearing up the place. Can you call the police or animal control. I can't get to my phone."

"Oh my gosh. Sure thing. You sure it isn't Luke?"

"Aw c'mon Babette!"

"Okay…oh, my gosh, Lorelai look behind you, there's the thing on the roof!"

Suddenly, Lorelai comes face-to-face with the creature and slams the window down hard.

"Emily, I'm scared!"

I take Charlie in my arms and comfort her.

"Don't worry. It's just a great big squirrel or something. It'll be gone soon. I'm here don't you worry."

In less than twenty minutes, the whole town is gathered around on the front lawn staring at Lorelai's house, while we're under siege. Suddenly, Kirk's voice is heard outside.

"Lorelai, don't you worry. Animal control is here. I'm coming in with my traps. I'll be rid of your furry friend in no time. Rest assured, Kirk is on the job!"

"Oh swell, Kirk is on the job. That means will be here forever!" Rory says nervously playing with a strand of her hair. After a few minutes, we hear more crashing and cursing sounds from downstairs. Then we hear Kirk.

"Um, Lorelai?"

"Yes, Kirk--have you got it?"

"No, I'm afraid it's got me. It chased me into your hall closet."

"Well, go out and get it!"

"Have you seen the teeth on that thing? No, thank you, I'm staying right here till it goes away."

"Well, this is ridiculous!" I say incredulously.

"Lorelai? Are you all right?" Suddenly, Luke's voice is heard downstairs.

"Yes Luke! Please, please get us and that thing out of here!" Lorelai yells out the door. Suddenly, more crashing and cursing is heard until there is absolute silence.

"Luke? What's happening?"

"I'm in the closet with Kirk! That thing is an absolute beast!"

"Oh no!" we all shriek at the same time. Then suddenly, Richard's voice is heard.

"Emily, girls-- what's happening!"

"Richard, what are you doing here?" I say, shocked that he's here.

"I tried calling all three of youon your cell phones and no one answered so I got worried. I cut my trip short and came here immediately. The whole town is just milling around outside, what's that about?"

"Run and get the police! There's a wild animal in the house."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, a what?" Suddenly, there are sounds of crashing, things breaking, feet running and animal noises. This goes on for what seems an eternity when suddenly, the doorknob turns and we all gasp in horror until…Richard strolls in calm as can be.

"Come here! It's all over now!" he commands.

All four of us rush over to him and settle into his embrace.

"Is it safe yet? A disembodied voice calls out from the closet.

"Yes, Kirk, you and Luke can come out now" Lorelai giggles. "My Daddy saved the day!"

"This is best fun I ever had!" Charlie says while holding Richard's hand.

"Would you like to meet your culprit? I caught in a trap downstairs." Richard laughs.

"What was it--some horrible animal that escaped from the zoo?" I ask.

"It was a baby raccoon."

In shock, I just fall back onto the bed, followed by Charlie, Lorelai, Rory and Richard, who sits on the edge of the bed in hysterics. Finally, we all pelt "our hero" with pillows, hugs and kisses to make him stop.

That was quite a sleepover! No matter how much fun we ended up having, I don't think I'll agree to another one any time soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Say Hello to Little Richard**

Lorelai's excitement and agitation hadn't fully dissipated even after her parents and Charlie left earlier that day. She and Rory cleaned up much of the mess with help from Babette and Miss Patty. Still Rory knew what was going on inLorelai's mind and watched her carefully as she continued to straighten up around the living room. Paul Anka was still cowering under the bed in Rory's room and couldn't be coaxed out of his safe haven. Rory would get to him later, butfirst she needed to focus on her Mother.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Rory."

"That was quite an escapade! I told Logan all about itand he couldn't stop laughing."

"Yeah, it was a real laugh riot. Besides Rocky Raccoon, you should have told him we've got photos of my Mother wearing jeans and referring to herself as "Mommy" when Charlie got scared. What a stitch that was."

"Hey,those weredesignerGucci's, Grandma was wearing and they cost at least $300 dollars. We're not talking Levis, here."

"How much they cost is not the point Rory. It's the fact that she bought them because her little princess asked her too. _She never wore jeans for me._"

"Did you ever ask her too?"

"No. She has her own taste and I have mine."

"Doesn't Grandma wear jeans when she does her gardening?"

"Those are special "gardening pants."

"Okay, well these were her special "hangin' in Stars Hollow grillin' and chillin' pants."

"She referred to herself as "Mommy" when she comforted Charlie. I heard it."

"It was a slip of the tongue. Charlie was scared."

"As I recall, you and I weren't too happy-go-lucky."

"Mom, you need to talk to Grandma."

"About what?"

"About your jealousy."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not _JEALOUS!_ "

"Huh? Yeah, you were especially when Charlie climbed into bed next to Grandma and started cuddling with her. You were really jealous!"

"I don't allow cuddling in my bed!"

"Mom, it's okay to admit how uncomfortable you are. I admit I was a little jealous. Grandma and Grandpa have taken in a little girl and they seemed to have bonded with her in ways they couldn't with either of us. I understand how you feel."

"How can I be jealous of a child stricken with cancer? That's just horrible."

"Still that is the way you are acting."

"I can't help it. Look at the way my parents talk to Charlie. They never spoke to me that way-- in a kind, solicitous, understanding way."

"They can belike that with me sometimes. But it's more than just how they act with Charlie and me--it's about how we act with and around them. "

"What?"

"You're still angry about your horrible childhood. I'm not saying you're wrong to feel that way. But your conversations reflect that. You're always defensive and sarcastic around them and they are always defensive and sarcastic around you."

"I'm trying to put things behind me. I'm really trying."

"I know but there's this wall between you guys and it's noticeable. I bet even Charlie notices."

"Well, she's a smart kid."

"She's also sweet and easygoing."

"At nine, I was nothing like she is. I was pretty rebellious even then."

"I bet. Charlie isn't rebellious at least not just yet and besides I think she has a handle on Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?"

"They really seem to all get along just fine."

"It makes you wonder… what's wrong with me?"

"Mom, No!"

"Yeah, I mean, how come they like her so much better than me?"

"They may like her but they love you."

"How can you be so sure? When is the last time my Mother stroked my hair or hugged me? How do you know they don't love Charlie? My Dad bought her a Barbie! She has her own room at the Cape house. I don't."

"Mom, when is the last time you hugged Grandma or kissed her cheek? It takes two and somebody is going to have to make the first move."

"Yeah and?"

"It has got to be you! Grandma doesn't know how to act around you. If I can see that why can't you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, it's just easier for me to be mad at Mom than to be myself because I know she won't approve."

"Maybe she's changed…or maybe Charlie has changed her?"

"Maybe. I'm just not used to my parents being _good parents_."

"Oh, Mom!"

"I can't help the way I feel."

"I still think you need to speak to Grandma. Anyway, I've got to head off to the bookstore before it closes, summer session starts next week and I haven't gotten one single book I'm supposed to. Are you going to be alright?"

"Sure. I better start making a list for my insurance adjuster about all the stuff that wild, hideous creature destroyed."

"I'm sure Grandpa will understand and won't hold up your check. And that baby raccoon was just adorable. See You!"

Rory kissed the top of Lorelai's head and raced out the door. Lorelai sat back on the couch and continued to think about their conversation. Before she knew it, she was reaching for the phone.

Saturday afternoon in the Gilmore mansion was a sedate affair. Richard was in the kitchen with Charlie preparing some sandwiches and re-enacting how he captured the wild thing, leaving Emily to relax on her sofa thinking about the crazy events of the night before. Something gnawed at her and it wasn't the baby raccoon, they fondly named "Little Richard." Instead, it was Lorelai's behaviour: her insistence on sleeping in the bed with Emily because Charlie was there. It was the Childrens' Museum debacle all over again. Was Lorelai really jealous and of Charlie?

Something had to be done and as Emily reached for the phone to dial Lorelai's number, she suddenly heard a voice at the other end.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Lorelai, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"It's me too."

"I didn't hear a dial tone or a ring."

"Well, neither did I but here I am."

"Yes, here you are."

"How about last night. Crazy right?"

"Yes, Lorelai it was quite an experience."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it ends up in the newspaper with a headline like-- _Baby Raccoon Terrorizes Town."_

"Yes…neither would I."

"Um, Mom?

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Can we get together later, just the two of us?

"Certainly Lorelai, what do you have in mind?"

"Um, let's meet on neutral ground. How about at Primrose Farm? I have some ideas to discuss with you."

"Neutral Ground?"

"Just an expression. Ignore it. Can we meet?"

"Sounds wonderful, I can meet you at five and I can bring some swatches too. And maybe we could have a bite after?"

"Sure…great."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"You don't sound well. Are you and Rory okay?"

"Rory's fine. I'm a little…well, we can discuss it later."

"You weren't bitten by Little Richard were you?"

"Who!"

"Oh, your Father and Charlie started calling that raccoon, Little Richard. I've gotten used to calling it that too. It's somewhat amusing."

"Yeah, I mean _Yes…hilarious_."

"Is it Luke?"

"Luke? Well, it was awkward seeing him last night and he barely uttered a "good night" to me after Dad captured the Rac-c--, er, Little Richard. I suppose his pride and manliness were hurt because…and we're still on the outs and well, you know."

"Yes, I understand. Is that all?"

"For now…we'll talk some more when we see each other."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Please don't bring Charlie or Dad with you."

"Oh, any particular reason why?"

"I just want it to be the two of us, that's all."

"Fine, whatever you say."

After hanging up the phone, both Lorelai and Emily lingered awhile holding their receivers tightly. They both knew instinctively that they were heading out the door for some sort of reckoning. Each felt a sense of dread but relief as well.

_'Time to get this show on the road,' _Emily thought to herself as she collected her favourite swatches and books to bring along. All the while, she was focused on the portrait of the family hanging above the fireplace. Lorelai had such a dour, unhappy look. Was her childhood really such a misery? Little did Emily know that she would soon find out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Chocolate Sundae for Two**

The sun cast a beautiful hazy glow over Primrose Farm sending shudders up Lorelai's spine. _This could have been ours! Damn You Luke, this could have been our home together! _Forlorn, Lorelai wanders up the porch but stops short and abruptly turns to sit on the lower step. She has decided to wait patiently for her Mother to arrive.

Still, Lorelai's sadness seems to engulf her. So much has happened in so short a time…she and Luke are over; Rory's fully committed to school and to Logan; Sookie is busy with her babies, and her parents have a surrogate daughter. Too much, too soon for Lorelai as she heaves a heavy sigh over all that has sent her world spinning out of control.

"Yoo-hoo, Lorelai! Have you been waiting long?"

"Mom, I didn't hear you drive up!"

"I noticed. You seem engrossed in your thoughts. Care to share?"

"In a while. Why don't we go in first."

"Alrighty. I've got my swatches and books right here. Let's see, where are my keys? Ah, here we go."

Emily saunters up the stairs in a brisk stride while Lorelai slowly follows behind her. Before Lorelai makes it to the top landing, Emily has already inserted the key and swings the door wide open.

"Here we are!"

"Yes, Mom--here we are."

"Where shall we start? In the parlour room or the kitchen?"

"Kitchen."

"Alrighty then. Follow me."

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"What's in that Bloomies bag you're carrying under your arm? You've been clutching it ever so tightly, any tighter and you might burst a blood vessel."

"Oh, this? It's for you."

"For me? What is it?"

"It's the rhinestone tee-shirt, I wore the other day."

"It is? Why are you giving it to me! I thought Charlie picked it out?"

"I'm giving it to you because you liked it so much."

"And?"

"And because it really isn't my taste. I don't know why I listened to a nine year old in the first place."

"Charlie meant well."

"Of course she did. She had her heart set on me buying it and I tried to like it. Really I did."

"But you just couldn't."

"No, I couldn't but since you liked it,I want you to have it. Take it, it's yours."

"What about the jeans? I liked them, too."

"I'm keeping those."

"Won't Charlie be upset about the tee-shirt?"

"Not if I tell her how much you liked it and wanted it. She's really very sweet that way. She won't mind."

"Yeah, she's seems to be a great kid."

"Your Father and I think the world of her."

"So I've noticed."

"Yes, well. I think we ought to completely gut these kitchen cabinets and get a tile backsplash. Here what do you think of this kitchen--I found two country kitchens in this book that are simply divine. How would they look in here?"

"These cabinets are too dark. I'd go for a lighter look, maybe maple or oak. It opens up the room and makes it feel airy."

"Hm, you've got a point there. So, if this were your kitchen, you would go for maple?"

"Yes, it seems warmer to me."

"Then maple it is."

"What about these cabinets?"

"Too ornate. I like the other ones with a simpler border."

"Now what kind of backsplash would you want in this kitchen?"

"What I want?"

"Well, yes--I value your taste. I told you that before."

"I know, I know. I guess I just can't get used to the idea that you want my opinion."

"For heaven's sake, of course I want your opinion. Now, what do you think about a country French motif--a mosaic tile with a fleur de lise or a rooster?"

"Sure, why not."

"You don't sound very excited. Have a look at these tile samples and look at these pictures I cut out. Which of these would you prefer Lorelai?

"Surprisingly, I like the second one. It's nice. I could see that in here."

"Yes, so could I. Good choice."

"So where is Charlie?"

"You asked me not to bring her, remember."

"I remember-- I just wanted to know what she was up to."

"She's probably watching another one of those Horatio Potter films with your Father."

"Harry Potter, Mom."

"Whatever."

"So she and Dad are watching together?"

"Very likely. They're both hooked on the books and they've have seen at least two films so far. Lorelai, hold this tape measure at this end while I walk to the other end."

"What are you measuring for?"

"I thought a nice island would be perfect for you in the kitchen."

"For me?"

"I meant for whomever. It's a nice touch."

"Dad really likes Charlie."

"I thought we established that already. I think a bay window in the kitchen looking out to the front yard would be lovely. What do you think?"

"Yes, that would match the window in the parlour."

"Great. I'll make a note of that for the contractor."

"So what's next for you, Dad and Charlie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she has her own room in two houses, you take her to the ballet and museums and you're picking out schools for her. You are as good as running her life."

"What? We are not running her life! Well, I mean… we are. After all, she is nine. She can't do things for herself. She is an orphan, she needs us."

"Exactly."

"Lorelai, please stop beating about the bush and get to the point."

"When are you going to adopt her?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, come on Mom. Don't tell me that you haven't given it any thought!"

"I-I- can't say that I- we have…"

"I see how close the three of you have become. You cuddled with her and when she was upset you comforted her and told her 'Mommy, will protect you'-- you're Mommy!"

"Lorelai, lower your voice, please. The child was frightened and of course, I comforted her. What did you expect me to do, throw her to that wild beast?"

"Hey, you would have done it with me!"

"Ah--here it comes. Your childhood--your poor miserable childhood with us--your miserable, pathetic, controlling parents. Is that what you want to talk about!"

"Yes…sort of. I want to know what Charlie has that I don't!"

"What!"

"And I'm not talking about the cancer. I want to know what makes her so special to you and Dad and why I couldn't be special."

"Why are you turning this into a popularity contest?"

"Because--I have a right to know."

"Fine--Charlie is a sweet, easygoing child. She doesn't over dramatize every little thing. And, she…"

"Okay, so she'll never be a Barrymore. I get it."

"Yes, your role as Sarah Bernhardt is quite safe."

"Fine."

"Yes, fine."

"What else?"

"What else, what?"

"What else makes her the perfect child?"

"Oh, Lorelai, please let's not get into this."

"Dammit, I want to know why you love her so much!"

"BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME! She takes my hand when I'm sad. She throws her arms around me when I need a hug. She treats me as if I'm her best friend in the world. You never treated me with anything other than contempt."

"Oh!"

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"She loves pearls and pretty little dresses! She doesn't mind the things I like. And if she doesn't like something she just flat out says so. She doesn't make hurtful sarcastic remarks. She likes my world and wants to live in it unlike…"

"Unlike me."

"Your Father adores that little girl. She talks to him and I mean really talks to him. He likes that. And he likes being able to show her things and sharewith her. "

"I see…"

"Do you? You hate everything about our lives and how we choose to live it and she doesn't. You walked out on us and never once thought how we might feel or did you think we were simply incapable of feeling!"

"That was the past, Mom!"

"And it's still with us, Lorelai. Your Father and I can't forget the rejection and pain of your running away."

"I can't forget my pain either. My whole life was about keeping up appearances. You didn't listen to me, ever. Yet you both dote on Charlie and hang on every word. You even bought a tee-shirt to please her. When was the last time you tried to please me?"

"There is no pleasing you. Anytime, your Father try and do something nice for you, you accuse us of having ulterior motives."

"Well, don't you? Really, why are we here at Primrose Farm? What is this really all about?"

"What?"

"Because I failed yet again at getting married…Are you trying to rub my nose in it? Or is this a wedding present for Rory?"

"Oh, my God--did Logan propose?"

"No, I'm just saying…he didn't propose."

"But he might? I'm going to have to tell your Father about this development."

"Answer me. Why did you buy this place!"

"Lorelai--"

"Why did you buy this great, big magnificent wreck of a place!"

"We bought it for YOU! TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

"But I'm miserable--Luke and I are over…you must think I'm a failure."

"No, you think you're a failure. You're Father and I only want what is best for you."

"How can you know what is best for me when I don't even know myself?"

"You and Luke could get back together! Or you could meet someone else and still have a family and a wonderful life. Look at everything you've accomplished so far."

"You almost sound proud of me."

"There you go again, doubting my intentions."

"You really bought this place for me?"

"YES, yes, yes, because…"

"Because?"

"_Because we love you, Lorelai!_ There I said it. Your Father and I love you. We've never stopped loving you even through all the heartache and even through the joy of having Charlie in our lives. We still love you."

"You do!"

"Yes. Now, give me back my tape measure."

"Mommy?"

"My head hurts, what now…?"

"I love you and Daddy too…"

"Oh!"

"And I'm sorry I wasn't the daughter you wanted."

"You were the daughter I wanted. I'm just sorry I wasn't the Mother you wanted."

"Hm."

"Lorelai?…Lorelai, you're supposed to say that I was the Mother you wanted!"

"I'm still thinking, Mom."

"Fine, you continue thinking. I have a headache and need to eat something. I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you."

"You will?"

"Yes. I think we should continue to look at some more swatches and pictures."

"Very well then."

"I also think we should talk about doing some more things together--as a family."

"Including Charlie?"

"Yes, including Charlie. She is very sweet and I don't want to feel jealous of her."

"You have no reason to feel jealous."

"Still, I can see why you are so fond of her."

"We are very, very fond of her."

"I can understand now why you might… also love her."

"Yes, well…this was a very productive afternoon, wasn't it?"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Lorelai."

"Can I have a chocolate sundae with all the fixings?"

"What? That's not food!"

"You always let me have a chocolate sundae after we had a fight and made up."

"And have we made up?"

"I think we're working on it."

"Fine. A chocolate sundae for two, it is."


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter-- Sex Machine**

Lorelai and I were the last patrons left in Al's Pancake World before we were finally asked to leave at midnight. Up until then, we spent hours bickering over this and that, laughing and even crying at times. But most importantly, we talked and I mean really talked. Even though she tried not to, she broke down and wept a little over Luke and surprisingly, she even wept over running away from us, all those years ago. It might have been the chocolate sundae talking, but when she looked into my eyes and said "I'm so sorry Mommy," my heart literally melted.

We held hands through most of dinner and dessert just like we did when Lorelai was a little girl. I never thought those days would ever end and when they did I was crushed. And, now they were back and my heart leapt at the thought that I finally had my little girl back.

Fifteen years of bitter estrangement seem to dissipate before our very eyes as we talked openly and freely about many things. Lorelai even reiterated how much she liked Charlie and was happy that we all got along so well. I surprised myself by talking about the possibility of adoption-- something I hadn't even considered until Lorelai brought it up. I had always wanted more children but after my last miscarriage, Richard and I gave up. Lorelai was stunned at the admission but listened intently.

I even admitted that I was so unsure of myself that until Charlie came along and showed me that I could be a good Mother, I had terrible misgivings and felt like an absolute failure especially after Rory's angry departure from our house.

Throughout all of this, I yammered on about how Richard was the biggest surprise. He was patient, gentle and fatherly with Charlie--something she and he desperately needed. Lorelai was both touched and jealousover her Father relationshipwith Charlie. Still she managed to praise him for trying to make things right between them as well. His gift of the Barbie Doll to Lorelai was meant as a fresh start and it worked.

No topic was off limits as we covered everything and anything including Primrose Farm and Lorelai's hopes for the future. A weight had been lifted from both of our shoulders and we were finally free to be ourselves around each other. I couldn't have asked for a better gift or outcome.

As a bribe to get us to leave, our waiter prepared two sundaes for us to take home. One would be for Rory; the other for Charlie. As we walked to our cars, Lorelai tugged at my hand, turned to me and embraced me in a big bear hug and whispered sweetly, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too baby and I always will," I whispered back. "Why couldn't we have done this sooner?"

"Because, we Gilmore women are too damn stubborn!"

I giggled at that but still held onto my little girl and rubbed her back as she leaned her head on my shoulder. We stood like this for at least ten minutes, neither of us wanting to let go of the other.

"So can we do this again sometime…soon?" Lorelai whispered into my ear.

"Just say when and where and I'll be there," I responded softly. I gentlycupped her face in my hands and placed a kiss on each cheek. She threw her arms around me again and cried. "I missed you so much Mommy!"

"Then why didn't you just come home and tell me. I would have done anything for you and the baby." I sobbed.

"I don't know why, I just couldn't. I'm so sorry," Lorelai continued, "Things will be different between us now."

"They'd better be!" I snapped in mock anger as I smacked her bottom. "I can't lose you a second time. I just can't."

"You won't Mommy. I promise!" her grip tightened around me and we continued to stand there holding each other until my cell phone began to vibrate annoyingly in my pocket throwing us both off guard.

"It must be Dad again," Lorelai ventured as she wiped away an errant tear.

"You're probably right. I told him I would be home an hour ago. He must be hysterical by now."

"That's Dad." Lorelai laughed, no doubt remembering the time I went plane shopping and theangst that caused.

I flipped open my phone and was greeted byNervous Nellie on the other end. "Yes, Richard I know what time it is. Lorelai and I had a lot to discuss. I'm glad you put Charlie to bed. Yes, yes, I understand she was anxious about where I was. I'm glad you calmed her down. I'll look in on her as soon as I get home. What? In a half an hour at the most. I'll tell you all about it when I get home. The longer you keep me on the phone... fine, see you soon. Yes, I'll tell her." I sigh and look over at Lorelai who is clearly as emotionally exhausted and as exhilarated as I am.

"What did Dad want you to tell me?"

"The next time we go out like this--he wants to come too."

"It's a deal!" Lorelai smiled.

"Now, scoot. It's late. Drive safely." I caution as I walk her to her car which is right next to mine.

"I will Mommy. You too." Once again she pulls me into a bear hug.

"Lorelai--all this hugging is cutting off my breathing capacity." I say half in jest and half meaning it.

"Good night Mommy--I love you."

"Good night baby. I love you." I smile broadly as I open my car door, start the ignition, and pull out of the parking lot for the ride home. Can it get any better than this?

* * *

There's virtually no traffic at this time of night especially on a weekend, so I make it home in record time--twenty minutes. I quietlyenter the house and tumble into the kitchen, placing the sundae in the freezer for Charlie. Next, I pull off my shoes so I won't make a sound as I walk up the stairs. At the landing, I turn and open the door to Charlie's room to look in on her. What an angel. She's on her side, sleeping soundly and her hand is scrunched up beneath her chin. I gently lift her hand and place it under the covers. She turns and groggily peers up at me. "You're home. Did you and Lorelai have a nice time?"

"Ssh, go to sleep. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"G-night, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. I love you." I had never uttered those words to Charlie before but tonight I did for the first time. Of course, she was more asleep than awake and probably didn't even hear a word of it.

"I love you too." She smiles lazily; and with her eyes closed, blows me a kiss. I bend down and kiss her cheek while stroking the top of her head. And before I leave the room, I turn around and walk back to her bed. This time, gently kissing the top of her head. In just three short months, this tiny little girl had come into my life like a whirlwind and turned it upside down with love. Loneliness and despair had been banished from our home and replaced with laughter, hugs and kisses.

How did I ever live without her? How would she ever live without me--without us?

As I opened my bedroom door, I noticed that my table lamp light was on and that Richard lay on my pillow quietly snoring in bed, with the cell phone still in his hand. I make my way to the bathroom and remove my clothes in record time. Not finding my pyjama bottoms, I just settle for the top, which I throw up over my head, too tired to bother with the buttons. Stealthily, I crawl into bed beside Richard and with one swoop; I gingerly pluck the cell phone out of his hand, and pull the blankets up around us both. Then as I reach up to turn off the lamp, I feel Richard's warm hand wandering up my leg.

"I was worried about you," he says as he strokes my thigh.

"I'm home now--safe and sound." I reassure him as I lean in closer, kissing him on the mouth.

"All through Harry Potter, I missed you." He growls.

"All through dinner and dessert, I missed you." I growl back.

"Show me how much," he commands as one hand makes its way up my top, while the other holds fast to my thigh.

"Gladly," I hiss as I rip open his pyjama bottoms.

In less than a moment, we're entangled in passionate lovemaking which takes us by complete surprise--both because of its intensity and duration. We're so deliriously happy with our lives at that moment that our passion seems to flow right out of us in torrents. No matter how tired we thought we were, we had energy enough.

After we climaxed, Richard plants little kisses along my collar bone working his way back up to my ear which he begins nibbling. He groans as he whispers, "Tomorrow night's another Harry Potter double feature."

"Good. I'll make it my business to stay out late again." I groan back.

"I'll be waiting." He hisses. We both begin breathing hard again and as our eyes meet; we know we're in for another round of passionate lovemaking. What a way to end a wonderful weekend.

And, who knew that Harry Potter was so hot!


	18. Chapter 18

**Seeing the Light**

It was eight-thirty in the morning and neither one of us had any inclination or desire to get out of bed after the previous night's and early morning round of Harry Pottering--our code words for you know what. Wouldn't Rory and Lorelai be surprised at the old folks. I know that we are plenty surprised ourselves. Richard, in particular, has a smug look on his face as if he just ran the Boston Marathon and won.

"Richard, shouldn't we get up and have some breakfast. Charlie will wonder where we are."

"She'll be fine, Emily."

"Well, shouldn't you be getting dressed and heading off to work?"

"I think I've earned the day-off." He snickers.

"Well, I've got things to do today," I say, as I lift my head off Richard's chest. But before I can move another muscle, he wraps his arms around me good and tight.

"What do you have to do that's more important and more fun than being here with me?"

"I have a DAR luncheon to plan and as much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you, I can't."

"If you tell the ladies what happened I'm sure they would understand, in fact they would probably be jealous of all the attention I'm lavishing on ravishing my wife." He chortles.

"You are in a delightful mood, Richard."

"Yes, I am and so are you!"

"I think I know why you are so happy and it has nothing to do with last night or this morning."

"Do tell, my love."

"It's because of Lorelai and Charlie!"

"Oh?"

"Yes--haven't you noticed our relationship with our daughter has vastly improved since Charlie came into our lives?"

"I hadn't thought of it but now that you mention it…"

"And haven't you noticed how renewed you are around Charlie. That little girl is your second chance to be a daddy again."

"Oh, Emily, I don't know."

"I do. I see it. She adores you…"

"Do you really think so?"

"She reads every book you give her and when you're away on business trips she can hardly wait for you to come home and ask you how things went."

"She does get a little excited when I come home. Lorelai never used to care one way or other."

"She does now."

"Did she say so?"

"I told you how badly behaved she was during the sleepover didn't I! And last night, she and I really talked."

"I know. I'm glad she liked the Barbie."

"It meant a lot to her but it's more than that. I hadn't fully realized how much we meant to her until last night."

"Having Charlie has made a difference Emily. You're right."

"It's given us a chance to be the kind of parents we could have and should have been to Lorelai."

"Yes, but one child is not a substitute for the other."

"That's true--but Charlie has helped me see just how badly I failed Lorelai."

"You didn't fail her! Neither of us did."

"Richard--we did fail her and I'm finally at the point where I can admit it and move on from it. You should, too."

"Emily, I'm trying."

"I know you are. I see it and Lorelai sees it."

"It's not easy for me Emily. Sometimes when I sit and laugh with Charlie and explain things to her, I think back on all the times I tried to show Lorelai things and how I was so impatient or self-absorbed."

"Charlie is an easy child to be around."

"In some ways so was Lorelai--I just missed my opportunity."

"We'll rebuild our relationship with Lorelai, it will simply take one day at a time."

"Are you so sure she wants to?"

"Yes, she's told me as much, and she also wants us to be happy with Charlie..."

"And?"

"Lorelai brought something up that I hadn't fully considered but well…"

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and Richard and I look at each other horrified.

"Did you lock the door?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why ever not, Emily?"

"How did I know what was going to happen!"

"You don't want a replay of what happened when Lorelai was four!"

_Oh, lord no!_ I think to myself besides Charlie's would never buy the horsey story anyway. The knocking continues. Richard and I pull the blankets up around our necks.

"Emily, Richard can I come in?"

"No, you may not Charlie--We're not dressed yet. We'll be down shortly."

"I'm hungry and I don't want to eat breakfast alone without you."

"We won't be long, Sweetie."

"Okay--what are you doing in there anyway?"

"Richard's in the shower and I'm brushing my hair." Richard and I just roll our eyes. We haven't moved in hours.

"Can I help you brush your hair?"

"Maybe later, I've got to go shower and dress. I promise, we'll be right down."

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, we'll talk about it in a few minutes."

"Maybe we can do something special."

"Maybe we can."

"Richard too?"

"Yes of course, Richard too! Now, no more questions Charlie. Go back downstairs at once and wait for us! Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

We wait until the coast is clear and for the movement of little feet down the hallway.

"I think she's gone."

"You hope. Anyway, I'd better hop into the shower before she comes back."

"Richard, before you do--"

"What is it Emily?"

"Lorelai raised an issue that we should consider concerning Charlie."

"She's on the mend. Her doctor said so."

"It's not about her health."

"We agreed that the public school ten blocks away was fine. You know the state won't allow us to pay for private school."

"No, it isn't her schooling."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about the possibility of…"

"Of what?"

"Promise me you won't answer me right away but you will think very carefully over what I am proposing."

"Emily, we don't have all day. Just what are you proposing!"

"I want you to consider the possibility of us adopting Charlotte."

"What! But…but she's not a Gilmore!"

"Well, that's the point. She could become one."

"Emily, be serious. She's a lovely girl. She really is but becoming a Gilmore?"

"For heaven's sake! When I married you I became a Gilmore, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that was different!"

"So what! Richard you promised me that you would consider this. And, Lorelai has already given us her blessing."

"You've spoken in-depth to Lorelai about this?"

"Actually, she spoke to me. She raised the issue and thought it might work."

"I am flabbergasted."

"I see that. Just consider it and we'll discuss it later after you've had time to digest things."

"I have to take a shower."

"Go right ahead."

_There's something behind Richard's trepidation that worries me. This nonsense about not being born a Gilmore is just a smoke screen but for what? He knows how much I've always wanted more children--why is he so cautious?_

All at once he pops his wet head out of the bathroom. He's towel-drying his hair as he turns to speak to me.

"How do you know that she even wants us, Emily?"

"What are you blind, Richard?"

"No, I am not. Being foster parents is a far cry from being real parents."

"I am aware of that."

"There's education, not to mention health issues, social issues, financial issues…legal…"

"I am aware of all those things. That's why we need to discuss them and contact her social worker."

"Emily, I don't know if I can handle this!"

"That little girl needs us and frankly, we need her."

"Emily, I can't handle the rejection. Lorelai and Rory were quite enough!"

"So that's it! You're afraid!"

"Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"No, I am not. Charlotte is a different child with different needs and expectations."

"No, Emily…they are all the same. They crawl deep into your heart then break it."

"Richard, no…"

"I won't discuss this any longer. It is out of the question." With that he storms back into the bathroom, leaving me quite upset and irritable. Suddenly, there is knocking at the door.

"Emily, can I come in now?"

_Charlie's back. I wonder how long she's been standing behind the door. I hope she didn't hear anything. It would be awful if she did. She wouldn't understand._

"Emily, please!"

"I said NO!" I'm too distressed to face her. "Charlotte, ask the cook to make a fresh pot of coffee at once."

"I think she already has."

"Check and make sure."

"Okay. Are you mad at me?"

I can hear light sniffling from behind the door. I try to control my voice. I don't want to make her feel as badly as I do.

"Charlotte, I can't talk now. Wait for us downstairs, please."

"Okay--is Richard mad at me?"

"No--I think he's mad at me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I'm trying to make him relive something he just can't handle. It has nothing to do with you, Charlotte. Please no more questions for now."

"I'm going downstairs to eat now. Lorelai just called, she said she'd like to come over. She's on the phone."

"I'll speak with her thank you."

_No response. Charlotte is upset now. I'm really going to need Lorelai's help in straightening this out._ _I anxiously reach for the phone on my side table._

"Hello Lorelai. Yes, how quickly can you get here? Good, we need to talk! I really need your help. I'll tell you when you get here. Bye."

I hang up the phone and lay my head back on the pillow momentarily. How will I ever get Richard to see the light?


	19. Chapter 19

**Heart to Heart**

Lorelai hurried into the dining room not knowing what to expect. Her Mother sounded frantic on the phone and she needed her help. What could be the matter? Everything was just perfect the night before. Was it her Father or Charlie? What happened!

Looking around, Lorelai immediately saw Charlie sitting at the table all alone. Her shoulders slumped and herhead hung down limply as shepicked at her French toast on the plate before her.

"Hey Kiddo--where are my parents?"

"They're still upstairs," Charlie responded without even looking up. Lorelai sensed something was very wrong and hoped it had nothing to do with Charlie's health problems.

"That French toast looks yummy."

"It's okay." Charlie said without making any eye contact.

"Maybe I should have the same thing…"

"Whatever."

"It's kind of late for breakfast around here isn't it? It'safter nine o'clock…"

"I guess."

"Is that a pot of fresh coffee, I smell?"

"I guess."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"I guess."

"Oh come on! What is the matter Charlie!"

Suddenly, a torrent of tears stream down Charlie's face surprising Lorelai.

"Hey, hey, hey! You haven't been living with my parents long enough to cry like that!"

"Richard doesn't like me anymore--I heard him!"

"My Dad doesn't like you? You heard him say that? I don't believe it."

"It's true. Emily tried to cover up but I know he doesn't like me anymore."

"I don't understand…"

"He told Emily. I heard them arguing."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Not exactly...they were talking LOUD."

"Maybe you heard wrong."

"Maybe I didn't."

"Any man who would spend so much time weighing the pros and cons of giving the perfect Barbie Doll to a little girl doesn't strike me as cold-hearted."

"It's true. I heard him say he doesn't want me to be a Gilmore!"

"Oh!" Lorelai registered what Charlie was saying but couldn't imagine how best to diffuse the situation. Her parents apparently had decided to discuss the idea of adopting Charlie and how things got so out-of-hand mystified her. She decided to approach Charlie calmly and rationally all the while thinking how she would love to her thump her Father hard on the head.

"Is it possible that he thought being a Gilmore is something you wouldn't like?"

"I don' know…" sniffled Charlie.

"I have to tell you--there were many years when being a Gilmore did not make me happy. I can only imagine that Dad was thinking of those times."

"Really?…"

"Oh yeah."

"Then I do make him unhappy if he thinks about sad things when he's with me…"

"No! You see Charlie…it's like this. My Dad is crazy about you. He loves reading to you, sharing books and hobbies with you but I think deep down… he's also afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"My guess is that he's afraid you'll end up being like me."

"Is that so bad?"

"It was. You see my parents and I have a rocky relationship. We could never talk the way you guys do--so easily and all. They have a much better handle on you and Rory than they ever did with me."

"I'm sorry Lorelai."

"So am I Kiddo. But ever since you came into the picture. They've gotten better. I can see it. They're warmer and they love having you around. They're even better with me. We talk now. Can you imagine?"

"I guess it isn't so bad having me around."

"Hell, I wish I had a little sister like you when I lived here. I might not have run away."

"You ran away? Really?"

"Yeah, really. They might have had more patience with me and listened when I really needed someone to listen."

Charlie immediately ran to Lorelai and threw her arms around her. "I would have listened and I would have made them listen too!"

"I bet you would have Kiddo. Lots of things might have been different."

"But if Richard likes me then why doesn't he want to adopt me? Is it because I'm sick and I may die?"

"God forbid. That would crush all of us. But you know, that might be part of it. He might be afraid to lose you just the way he thought he lost me."

"How did he lose you?"

"Well--when I had Rory I was very young and I wasn't married. All the plans, hopes and dreams my parents had for me dissolved before their very eyes."

"Oh…"

"We fought and then one day I just left them and never spoke to them again for many years."

"Oh!"

"So you see, being a Gilmore doesn't offer a key to happiness."

"Maybe they just don't love me enough."

"I used to think that way and I've discovered that I was very wrong. Maybe they love you too much."

"How can anyone love someone too much?"

"How did you feel about your parents or your Grandpa?"

"I didn't know my parents--they died when I was little. I knew my Grandpa though."

"How did you feel about him?"

"I felt really bad for a long time after he died. I missed him a lot. I loved him a lot.I still do."

"Yeah--I get that. And I think My Dad does too. He doesn't know what role to play in your life…legal guardian, foster parent or Dad. He may not want to take your Grandpa's place until you're ready. He may feel you're not ready or maybe he's not ready."

"I never thought about any of that before…"

"Adoption isn't an easy thing. There are lots of things to think about."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"And my parents want to do it right. I just know they do."

"I like it here with them. I like it that they spend time with me and show me things."

"They want to give you a good home and make you happy."

"They do make me happy and I try hard to make them happy too."

"I can see that."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Kiddo?"

"I love them!"

"I can see that too. At first I thought you might be on crack but…"

"What's crack?"

"Forget you ever heard the word. My Mother will kill me if she thinks I'm putting ideas in your head."

"Okay. Lorelai?"

"Yeah… I mean, Yes?"

"They don't have to adopt me, if they don't want to. It's okay. Can't I just stay here like before?"

"Sure you can. But I think my parents want more for you."

"I can wait until Richard's ready to love me. I can wait."

"You don't have to wait." Richard said with tears in his eyes as he and Emily suddenly came into the room. He immediately held his arms outstretched for Charlie. Without a moment's hesitation she ran into his embrace and he picked up her up and kissed her gently. Emily and Lorelai smiled at each other in a heartfelt way. Each knew that this newest addition to the Gilmore family would enrich their lives beyond measure and for many years to come.

"Gosh, I really could use a cup of coffee." Lorelai snorted to her parents.

"Me too!" Emily echoed happily.

"Can I pour?" Charlie giggled with her arms still around Richard. He shook his head and lowered her gently.

"Girls, I'm going to excuse myself for a little while."

"Richard, where are you going?"

"Emily, I'm going to do as you suggested. I'm going to call Charlie's social worker and our lawyer. We have some arrangements to make." Richard put his hand on Emily's shoulder and squeezed it as he turned and walked towards his study.

Charlie ran around to Emily first, pouring coffee into her cup and planting a big kiss on her cheek. Emily glowed with the warmth of a Mother's love. ThenCharlie ran over to Lorelai and poured the coffee for her. As Lorelai was about to raise the cup to her lips when Charlie leaned over and whispered, "I am glad that you're going to be my big sister!"

"Me too!" Lorelai winked and took a big gulp of coffee. It was the best she had ever tasted.

* * *

After a few minutes, Richard heard a knock on his door. As he turned around, he could see Lorelai standing in the doorway.

"Lorelai, come in. I've just finished with my calls and I wasabout to rejoin all of you."

"I just wanted to say that I think you and Mom are doing the right thingin adopting Charlie."

"I think we are too. I was being a little hard-headed but I must say that I didn't realize it until I heard you and Charlie talking."

"Oh?"

"I want to thank you Lorelai for explaining my fears to me. I want to be a good Father and I don't want to lose her the way I lost you."

"You didn't really lose me."

"For so long I blamed myself…"

"There was plenty of blame to go around, Dad."

"Still, you were a child."

"Dad, let's move forward and leave the past where it belongs."

"I'll try. Lorelai?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Can I have a hug?" Richard held his arms outstretched once more and Lorelai stepped into his embrace effortlessly.

"Lorelai--another thing…"

"Yes Dad?"

"Don't ever bring up crack again!"

"I won't Dad." Lorelai smiled and hugged her Father tightly, who also couldn't help smiling and hugging his eldest daughter in return.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thoughts on Being a Family**

_Ever since Lorelai left, Charlotte has been on cloud nine and so have we. She hasn't stopped chattering about how good a little girl she'll be and how she'll make us so proud if we adopt her. She's bounced from my lap to Richard's and back again countless times. I don't think I've ever been hugged or kissed so many times and I couldn't love it any more than I am now. Lorelai was always such a distant and brooding child. A peck on the cheek on Mother's Day was the most I could hope for. Charlotte on the other hand just exudes life and kisses!_

_The most painful of circumstances brought us together and I can't help thinking that my bout with breast cancer was the best thing to have ever happened to me. It brought this precious child into my life who taught me I could love again and be the kind of Mother I always wanted to be...both to her and to Lorelai. _

_I know that Richard is still getting used to the idea because …well that's the way he is-- cautious and methodical. But I can't wait to sign all the papers and getting things moving. I don't even know if I want Charlotte as much or even more than she wants me. I am so looking forward to doing Mother-daughter things like shopping, playing, travelling and gossiping…oh, just being together makes me happy. And, the things I can teach her about art, ballet. I can hardly wait!_

_I just hope I won't make the same mistakes I did with Lorelai and Rory. I'm a better listener, I know that and Charlotte is much more open with me. I don't have to guess what she is thinking...she simply tells me. That takes the drama out of things. Oh, how I hate drama queens! _

_I am so glad that Lorelai and Rory are so accepting. Maybe now we can be one big, happy family-- the way I always dreamed we could be! _

* * *

_I've never seen Emily so excited…no, I take that back. The day they put Lorelai into her arms she was in heaven and so was I. Little did we know that our bundle of joy would turn into a bundle of trouble and that being good parents would be so difficult. Now, with the prospect of adopting Charlie--I seem to be going through the process all over again. Thank goodness she isn't a tiny little infant. I don't think I could handle that!_

_Still, the question is…did I learn anything from the first time? _

_Lorelai and I seem to be getting closer. That's a wonderful benefit of having Charlie around. Too bad, Emily and I couldn't have more children. A sibling or two for Lorelai might have taken the pressure off…both her and us. _

_Charlotte is a wonderful little girl. We call her Charlie when she's being playful and Charlotte when she's serious and solemn. Very Gilmore-like if you ask me. She's also kind, considerate and curious. She loves to try everything. She's even asked to come to my office and see where I work. Lorelai was never curious in that way. _

_Maybe I will invite them both to spend the day withme at the Country Club. Charlotte wants to learn a sport and Lorelai should too --maybe I can teach my girls to play tennis or golf. The first time I tried to teach Lorelai how to play golf turned into a disaster. Maybe this time, I'll be more successful and even tempered. I won't demand perfection… just fun. _

_Being a Father is so different from being a Grandfather. There's more at stake and more to worry about. I really hope I get it right this time! _

* * *

_Wow! I'm finally getting a little sister! It's only taken thirty-five years! Boy are my parents slow on the uptake. _

_Now, I can share my war stories with someone who will be in the know. Rory only experienced a little of the Gilmore drama thanks to my Mother, the original Drama Queen._

_Poor Charlie, she's going to experience it all first-hand. She'll need a shoulder to cry on; someone who will understand her travails and help her get even. _

_Hey, what if she gets through her childhood unscathed and continues to have a great relationship with my parents? What'll I do then?_

_I have to admit, I've seen a side to them I never thought existed. They really aren't so bad. I've noticed that they're a lot more lenient and relaxed around Charlie. Heck, they're even more relaxed and lenient around me. And, they listen more. _

_Maybe Charlie could offer up a few tips on how to improve my relationship with the Munsters. She's a cool kid--a lot like Rory was at her age. I think I'm going to like having a little sister to take to the movies or go bowling with. Just wait until she's old enough to wear make-up. Won't Mom and Dad flip out when I teach her all my old tricks!_

_Seriously, I can't wait until she's an official Gilmore. I'll have to think of a rite of passage for her. Maybe buy her a pair of cut-offs or do something funky with her hair like dye it orange… I know, we'll watch Pippi Longstocking together. The laughter and merciless mocking will bond us together, forever. _

* * *

_Wow! Grandma and Grandpa are adopting Charlie! Does that mean I won't be the favourite any more? I know I'm busy at Yale and with Logan and all…but I don't want to lose my Grandparents. Our relationship isn't quite back to normal,the way it was before I ran out on them. I guess it's my fault for not fully apologizing but that's no reason to go off and adopt a child. Maybe I'm being silly; I'm sure I'll still see Grandma at the DAR and go to the Club with Grandpa…but…_

_Am I being selfish?I don't only run to them when I need something...or do I?When they need something…who are they going to run to? _

_Mom's excited about being a big sister. I'm still not sure how I feel. __I like Charlie--she's a cool kid but what if they like her more than me? What then? _

_Still Grandma and Grandpa have a right to be happy. They loveCharlie and she's crazy about them. Maybe this time, they will get what they want and so will we--a little peace in the family._

_I'd better call Logan and see what he says. I'd better call my Dad, too. He's wanted to hang out with me lately. It's time we got to know each other better and I guess thanks to Charlie, we will. _

* * *

_I'm going to have a Mommy and Daddy of my very own. I wonder if my family up in heaven will mind! I'll still love them, I promise. But now, I'll have a family of my very own to love me down here. _

_Emily and Richard are every, very nice to me. They buy me things and do all kinds of fun stuff with me. Richard isn't very good at flying kites but he can ride a bike. He also buys me books and reads with me. I like cuddling with him and Emily. It's fun. Richard's a little scared of me--I can tell but maybe it because he's not used to a sick kid like me or maybe he's afraid he might not be a good Dad. I think he'll be just fine. _

_But I love Emily the most. She likes to pretend that she's strong and tough but I know that she isn't. She likes it when I hold her hand and tell her things will be okay when she's sad. And I like it when she holds me and lets me sit on her lap. I don't feel so alone. _

_I think she worries about my health and maybe hers too. She hasn't said anything but I can tell what she's thinking sometimes. I think she can tell what I think, too'cause she always has the cook make my favourite dessert for dinner. You can't beat that! _

_Emily's funny and smart and loves to teach me new things. Now, I know the difference between fresh water and cultured pearls and what kind of diamonds my future husband should buy me. That's a lot to know for a kid but I like knowing it._

_Lorelai will probably laugh at me but that's okay. I like her and I'm glad that she's going to be my big sister. And Rory will be my family too. We can do all kinds of fun stuff together. Stuff Emily may not like but that I will. I don't know what that it is yet but I'm sure Lorelai will clue me in._

_We can have sleepovers just like before but without raccoons. I wonder if I can join the Girl Scouts or Brownies and take all kinds of lessons. I want to try dance, piano and… painting, just like Emily. I hope I'll be good at something, I want to make Richard and Emily proud of me. And, I hope I won't get sick anymore. That will make them sad._

_I'm really looking forward to having a family and calling Emily and Richard, Mom and Dad. I can hardly wait! _


	21. Chapter 21

**Having a Heat Wave**

The East Coast was blanketed with a suffocating layer of heat the likes of which neither Richard nor I had ever experienced before. Richard opted to work from home rather than go into office and I readily agreed.I didn't want him out and about in this heat and I suspect, he didn't want Charlie or me traipsing about Hartford either.

I'm sorry now that we postponed Cape Cod to stay here but we had no choice. Richard had business to attend to and we had arrangements to make concerning Charlie.

When the heat struck, we retreated indoors and put the air conditioning on full blast but soon Hartford experienced a lingering brown-out. With power out in the main house, we managed to stay cool by moving from room to room until we couldn't stand it anymore and finally moved into the pool house with Charlie. Somehow the pool house operates on a separate power generator, the reasoning for which we've long since forgotten but are deliriously grateful for now. We're in rather cramped quarters and Charlie sleeps in bed with us because there is nowhere else to put her except on the sofa, which is too narrow and uncomfortable for sleeping. Somehow sleeping between both Richard and me wasn't too bad--it reminded us of when Lorelai was a little girl and liked to crawl into bed with us. Once upon a time, we were a happy little family. And now we are again. It's very cozy here and despite the heat, we're all doing just fine.

Since we're in the pool house, I've let the staff have the time off since there is nothing they can do for us in this heat. Our refrigerator is stocked and we're all set for whatever may come.

This morning, Charlie and I made breakfast for Richard. In truth, Charlie did most of the cooking. She showed us how to make wonderful brioche French toast and delicious scrambled eggs. Richard and I were quite impressed and hungry. After breakfast, I lounged around reading my magazines while Richard worked and Charlieread one of her books.

This way, we could all keep our eyes on each other and keep as cool as cucumbers. Richard had his lawyer prepare the adoption papers for our review which we found more than acceptable. We're only waiting for Charlie's social worker to messenger the rest of the paperwork and then we should be on our way to becoming parents again. Until then, there's nothing more to do than wait and keep cool.

Lunch was light and casual. Too hot to really eat but a pasta salad and Charlie's homemade Gazpacho really did the trick. I'm glad we didn't have to rely on my cooking. That on top of the heat could have been deadly. But I'm really quite relieved to know that if I fire the cook, Charlie can take over at a moment's notice. She really knows what she's doing!

After lunch, we play some games--Charlie's quite the monopoly player, she owns most of the prime real estate and she's quite a shrewd competitor. However, Richard is not one to be outdone so he'll give her a run for Park Place. Suddenly, a large beach ball goes whirling by the window and splashing sounds are heard coming from outside.

"Hey, no fair--you pushed me!"

"Then get out of my way. It's a hundred degrees no time to dawdle!"

"Mom!"

I wasn't expecting Lorelai or Rory…it's a weekday and I assumed that one would be at work while the other was at school. I open the patio door and walk out.

"Lorelai, Rory! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mom--we're swimming--what does it look like?"

"Very funny."

"Hi Grandma--it was too hot to be in school…"

"Or at work…so we decided to play hooky. But all we needed was a nice cool pool and thought--what the hell, let's go to Mom's!"

"Well, that's a compliment--of sorts, I suppose. Enjoy."

"How come you guys are in the pool house and not in the main house?"

"No electricity in the main house. Hartford lost power last night. Luckily we have an emergency generator for the pool house. What about you?"

"Oh, Stars Hollow doesn't generate much power so we never lose any. Ha-ha!"

"It's too stifling out here. I'm going back in. We have some lemonade, when you get thirsty."

"Cool. Where's the Kid? Has she run away yet?"

"Very funny. She's inside playing monopoly with Dad."

"Well, let her out of captivity and send her out here to play with us."

"It's too hot--we'll see."

Before, I can turn around, Charlie is standing beside me in her bathing suit, hugging a rubber swan.

"Can I go for a swim too, Emily?"

"You just ate lunch."

"Fifty-five minutes ago."

"Well--okay. Only if you put on some sun screen and don't stay in too long. You can get dehydrated in no time out here!"

"I promise!" She reaches up and gives me a smooch. I smile and pat her little behind and walk quickly into the house and before closing the door, I yell out:

"I'll be watching!"

"Good then you can watch me doggie paddle."

"Charlie, don't run--it's slippery!"

"Okay. Watch me and tell Richard to watch too!"

"I'm watching!" Richard pipes up behind me.

Charlie puts on her goggles and runs to the other end of the pool and jumps off the diving board doing a belly flop.

"Ooh Gross!"

"Oh Lorelai! It wasn't that bad."

"Let me see you swim."

"I'm doggie paddling--see."

"Yeah, but that's not swimming."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. Only babies doggie paddle."

"EMILY!"

I hear Charlie scream my name and I'm out the patio door in a flash.

"What is it? What happened? Are you hurt!"

"Lorelai says I'm a baby!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm doggie paddling"

"That's not swimming--tell her Mom!"

"Lorelai, don't tease her. Charlie's just learning how to swim."

"Mom, why don't you get into your bathing suit and show us how it's done?"

"Yes--Emily--why don't you? I'd love to see those gorgeous legs of yours."

"Oh, Richard, stop-- it's too hot."

"It's always hot around you my dear."

"Richard!"

"GROSS DAD! There's an impressionable child here not to mention me."

"Grandpa!"

"Why is everybody making faces at Richard?"

"Never you mind Charlie--they're all drama queens and overactors, I'm going inside and I have a mind to change into my swim trunks just to torture you all."

"Oh, Grandpa."

"Come on Mom, you could teach Charlie how to swim just like you taught me."

"Yeah, Grandma--show us!"

"Emily, teach me please?"

"All right Charlie, if you insist. I'll be right out."

Moments later, I walked out on the patio wearing sun glasses, a straw hat and a Tahitian-style pareo over my bathing suit. I must admit as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I look damn good.

"Go Mom!" shouts Lorelai as she dunks Charlie in the pool.

"Emily, let me help you disrobe," smiled Richard somewhat rakishly.

"Richard, you're turning pink. Put on some sun screen or go back inside."

"All right, my dear, I'll get into my swim trunks and join you."

"Oh, swell--Willy the whale is going to join us."

"Lorelai!"

"Come on Mom, once Dad comes in he'll hog the pool. You know how he gets."

"It sounds like fun!"

"What do you know, pipsqueak--let's get her!"

"Lorelai, Rory, stop dunking her!"

Suddenly, I peel off my pareo and dive into the pool without even a splash…just a splish. I feel myself gliding across the water. It's cool and heavenly. My breaststroke is perfect as I make my way from one end to the other.

"Um, excuse us Esther Williams. Don't mind us water rats."

"Who's Esther Williams?"

"A movie star who married Ricardo Montalban and swam her way through endless B movies."

"Lorelai, who's Ricardo Mon-t-oban?"

"He's the dark Prince of Corinthian leather."

"Grandma, watch out, look behind you--it's Grandpa!"

"Look out everyone--I'm about to show you what a real dive looks like."

SPLASH, THUD!

"That was a great belly flop Dad--we're all wet."

"Well, I should think so--you're in a pool."

"Water fight!"

"Rory, cut that out--no splashing. Charlie, not you too."

"Yes--I wanna splash Emily!"

"Come here you little monkey! I've got you now." Richard hoists Charlie up into his arms and throws her into the air and watches as she plops back into the pool.

"Careful, Careful--" Suddenly, Richard hoists me up and does the same to me.

"Who's next?--Lorelai, you look like you need a good dunking!"

"DAD!"

There's yelling and laughter and heads bobbing under and over the water. A beach ball catches me by surprise as I throw it back towards Lorelai, who throws it to Richard who tosses it to Rory, while Charlie is monkey in the middle trying to catch it. This goes on for a few minutes before we all realize a sweat drenched, dishevelled woman has made her way onto the patio. It's Charlie's social worker, Mrs. Winchell. Even in this heat, a cigarette dangles out of her mouth.

"Mrs. Winchell, how nice to see you. We weren't expecting you in this heat!"

"I know. I was planning to send over the paperwork but something came up. My, you all look so cool!"

"Can we offer you some ice cold lemonade?"

"Yes, please, "She says puffing along on her cigarette. Richard and I exit the pool. There's fresh lemonade on the patio table and I pour Mrs. Winchell a tall glass.

"Why don't we go inside, it will be cooler."

"Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes--I'm afraid it is. I received this fax just an hour ago and I had to come right away!"

Richard and I stare at one another. Concern grips us both as we turn to Charlie who is oblivious playing leap frog with Rory. Lorelai catches our eye and immediately exits the pool to join us.

"What's wrong?"

"A woman claiming to be Charlie's sole surviving relative in Italy--demands that we release her into her custody at once."

"Oh, my God--Richard!"

"That's impossible! I thought you told us that she had no relatives!"

"There weren't any--until now."

"How can that be? It must be a mistake. I'm not giving Charlotte up to anybody."

"Calm down Mom."

"What do you mean calm down? Who is this woman? She could run a child slavery ring for all we know. And, she's in Italy!"

"Emily, calm down. Let me see this letter if you please, Mrs. Winchell."

"Here you are, Mr. Gilmore."

Richard looks at the smudged letter and tries to decide which course of action to take. He is perplexed and clearly concerned but tries not to let anything show.

"Richard, we cannot let this stand."

"I'll have my lawyer look into this at once and make the necessary contacts. We'll sort this out in no time, Emily. And until then, Charlie is not going anywhere."

"Let me see the letter." I pluck it out of Richard's hand and can barely read it. The letterhead reads Du?di?Li?orno, San Gimignano. What kind of name is that, what kind of town? Blah-Blah-Blah, signed, Lucretzia Baltesera. The nerve of this woman!"

I slam the letter down on the table. "There is no way, we are handing Charlotte off to a total stranger."

"Mom, calm down. Everything will be alright. Dad knows what he's doing." Richard takes the letter and walks inside with Mrs. Winchell. Lorelai strokes my arm for emphasis and we both stare at Rory and Charlie as they play in the pool.

_There is no way, no how, I am going to give up Charlotte now. Look out Lucretzia Baltesera-- Emily Gilmore is a formidable opponent!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Dahling, You Look Mahvelous!**

Lorelai, Rory and Charlie splashed about the pool as Richard and Emily argued inside the pool house. Mrs. Winchell came out every now and again to smoke a cigarette and pace anxiously around the patio.

"What are they doing in there?" questioned Rory.

"Probably deciding on a plan of attack," Lorelai offered as she lounged on the back of plastic whale.

"Who's being attacked?" asked Charlie innocently.

"Never mind, we'll all find out soon enough." Lorelai shrugged.

"When are Esther Williams and Ricardo Montoban coming out to play with us again?" Charlie demanded.

"Don't you mean Fernando Lamas?" Rory interjected.

"Who's he?"

"He was Esther Williams' husband."

"I though Lorelai said Ricardo was her husband."

"Yeah--isn't he?"

"Nope Mom--it's Fernando "You Look Mahvelous" Lamas not Ricardo Montalban."

"Oh, didn't he play the Riddler on Batman."

"No, that was Cesar Romero and he played the Joker. It's official, you've flunked Hollywood Latin Hunks 101."

"Oh, darn!"

"I'm confused."

"So am I, kiddo."

Emily opened the door and beckoned Mrs. Winchell in for another round of talks.

"Here they go again" Rory sighed.

"Girls, put on some sunscreen--it's hot and I don't want any of you getting sunburned."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Emily, please come back out and play with us." Charlie whined.

"Sweetie, I can't right now. Richard and I have something important to attend to," Emily responded softly.

"But you promised to teach me how to swim."

"I haven't forgotten--something has come up and I have to deal with it, Lorelai can show you," sighed Emily.

"NO! I want you!" Charlie screeched catching everyone in the pool by surprise. Emily's steely gaze met Charlie's baby blues.

"Young lady--you do not raise your voice to me. Is that understood! I am busy right now. If you don't want Lorelai to help you, fine then-- you will just have to wait. But I will not tolerate any tantrums."

Charlie lowered her head and doggie paddled to the other end of the pool. Lorelai and Rory watched her slink away as Emily and Mrs. Winchell walked into the pool house.

"Nice try kiddo."

"What's so much more important than playing with me?"

"Something really important has come up and my parents are trying to figure out what to do about it."

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Mrs. Winchell is here and she's smoking up a storm, that's why."

"Grandma says she always smokes up a storm," laughed Rory as she climbed on top of a plastic dolphin to get some sun.

"Not like today."

"Well, it's like this…"

"Mom, are you sure you should tell Charlie--maybe Grandma and Grandpa should break the news to her."

"What news? Have they changed their minds about adopting me!"

"No, absolutely not Charlie."

"Lorelai, you're lying--your nose is twitching!"

"It is not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Mom!"

"I have an itch--it doesn't mean anything."

"Richard and Emily don't want me anymore! Mrs. Winchell said something bad about me!" Charlie suddenly began to sob loudly.

"Oh for heaven's sake! MOM, DAD come out here please!" Lorelai yelled at the top of her lungs. Emily and Richard opened the patio door and angrily rushed out.

"Lorelai, your Mother and I are in the middle of something-- what are you yelling for?" Just then, Emily and Richard noticed Charlie sobbing at the other end of the pool.

"Charlotte--what's wrong?" They called out in tandem.

"You don't want me anymore! Lorelai said so!"

"What! No, I didn't!"

"Your nose twitched!"

"What! Lorelai Victoria Gilmore --how could you be so cruel to this child?"

"Huh? I didn't--I'm not Mom, I didn't say anything."

"Well, she's obviously upset," Richard added in anger.

"You don't love me!"

"Charlotte, come out of the pool at once. Richard and I want to speak to you privately."

"What about me?"

"You stay there and think about what you've done, young lady. Honestly, why can't you be well-behaved like Rory." Emily intoned.

"You so like her better than me."

"Lorelai…"

"Okay, okay…" Lorelai piloted her whale by splashing furiously away from her parents.

"You're in trouble now!" Rory giggled.

"That does it, you're grounded!"

"You can't ground me--I'm twenty-one."

"Well, then, I'm going to hide your car keys--so there!" Lorelai croaked.

As Rory and Lorelai continued their bantering, Emily wrapped a teary-eyed Charlie in a towel and took her inside. Richard immediately held out his arms to her and she climbed onto his lap, fearful of making eye contact.

"Where's Mrs. Winchell?"

"She ran out to get another pack of cigarettes. She smokes like a fiend."

Ignoring Emily, Richard sat down in his favourite easy chair and motioned to Charlie. "Now, Charlotte. You have nothing to worry about. We still plan to adopt you."

"That horrible Baltesera woman has plenty to worry about, though."

"Emily, please. You are not helping."

"Who's this Baltesera lady?"

"According to Mrs. Winchell, She is your only living relative."

"She is?"

"Yes, my lawyers have just finished speaking to her lawyers and we are trying to arrange a meeting to sort this all out."

"But if she's my relative, how come I don't know her and do I have to go live with her?"

"Over my cold dead body."

"Emily!"

"Better yet, over her cold dead body."

"Charlotte, she lives in Italy and I hardly think it is appropriate for you to live there, since you are an American citizen."

"And since you belong to us." Emily added emphatically. "Possession is nine-tenths of the law."

"Emily, calm down." Richard commanded. "Now, Charlie. We don't want you to worry about a thing. I am sure that we can come to an agreement with your relative about your staying with us. From what my lawyers tell me, she is in her eighties and unequipped to handle a child."

"That's right, you have no need to worry. Richard and I will handle everything." Emily responded trying to soothe Charlie. At those words, Charlie rushed into Emily's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry baby, we'll take care of everything." Emily whispered as she stroked Charlie's hair. Just then the phone rang and Richard rushed over to answer it.

"Yes, yes--are you sure we have to? Alright then, We'll be there Friday. Fax me the directions. I'll make all the travel arrangements."

"Richard--what's happened?"

"We're off to Italy the end of the week."

"Italy!"

"Charlie's grand aunt, insists on meeting her and us face-to-face. It's a good thing we ended up getting that plane timeshare after all."

"We have to pack!"

"I'm going to Italy?"

"Yes, we all are."

"Please don't let her kidnap me!"

"No one is going to kidnap you, Charlotte. Emily and I will be there with you."

"Lorelai and Rory, too?"

"That's a good idea--there's strength in numbers."

"Emily, Signora Baltesera is in her eighties--what are we going to do--tackle her?"

"I'd feel better if the girls came too."

"Fine--ask them along."

Emily rushed out the patio door and wagged a finger at both Rory and Lorelai.

"Girls, go home and pack immediately. We're leaving for Italy, Thursday night."

In shock, both Rory and Lorelai fell off their plastic playmates and into the pool.

"Italy!" They screamed in unison.

"Italy," Emily confirmed nonchalantly. "We're going to fight for Charlie and we're going to win."

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and gulped hard. _Poor Signora Baltesera--she doesn't know what's going to hit her._


	23. Chapter 23

**Watch Out for Turbulence!**

This airplane flight is just awful. Our timeshare was booked and we were forced to travel coach all the way to Italy! My seat is half the size it would be if we were in first-class. They talk about legroom? I can barely feel mine. I've never travelled anything other than first-class or business class. How does the average person stand it?

Richard was completely non-plussed--listening to Puccini on that IPLOD of his. What an annoying little gadget. The few times I tried to ask him a question, he nodded enthusiastically. How can anyone be enthusiastic over whether or not to watch "Snakes on a Plane." What idiot thought that up?

I bet Richard didn't hear a thing. He's just trying to placate me. All he's doing is annoying me. He could sit anywhere or be anywhere as long as he had his music piped into his ear. He'll only unplug for Charlie or Rory. Well, that suits me just fine.

This is quite a trip. Not even a decent magazine and the man behind me kicked my seat so many times that I threatened to amputate it, if he did it once more. Impertinent clod.

Glancing over at Charlie, I could notice her fidget, too. She's never flown before and this certainly wasn't going to be a vacation. She bravely held a book in her hand but I don't recall her turning the page even once.

Only Lorelai and Rory were calm, reading magazines or playing cards. They have their own little world with a language all their own. Sometimes, I wish they would let me in.

I don't know what I'll do if I have to give Charlie up. She's my do-over--and what a splendid do-over she is. She knows all her cutlery and how to set a table properly. And, her table manners are vastly improved. She's even showing an interest in history and design--two of my own hobbies!

As a teenager, Lorelai thought the Declaration of Independence was her license to run wild. Not really, but I like to tease her about that. She allows me to tease her these days without trying to insult me or tease me in return. I know we're making headway and it's all because of Charlie. Even Rory is closer to us--and we didn't think that was even possible.

Richard senses a little sibling rivalry on the part of both the girls over Charlie. Hip, Hip Hooray!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated. The Captain has turned on the seatbelt sign. We're experiencing a little turbulence," blared the airplane speaker. Even the speakers in coach have no finesse.

**Huddle Masses Yearning to Breathe Free **

I'm sure the ride would have been less bumpy in first-class. Poor Rory and Lorelai, they couldn't eat a thing because they couldn't keep a thing down. I knew Lorelai had motion sickness but I never suspected Rory did too, poor dears. I ran from one to the other handing out those insipid little brown bags. The attendants were glaring at me because I refused to leave my girls unattended. Why can't vomit bags have more flare--chartreuse or aubergine would be nice colors. It would certainly take one's mind off the obvious.

Charlie on the other hand, was simply stoic. She read that one page of her book intently and discussed it with Richard. He held her hand the entire time to keep her from twirling what little hair she had on her head. Her hair is beginning to grow back but unevenly. I'll soon fix that after I fix that Lucretzia Baltesera.

The grief that woman is causing my family. She sounds so high and mighty ordering us around--I'm sure she's nothing more than some rustic grape stomper, who lives in some ramshackle concrete hut, on a hill they call a Villa.

Well, Signora Baltesera get ready to meet Emily Gilmore!

Oh, no. It's that damned speaker again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the seatbelt signed is now turned off. We will be serving snacks shortly. That turbulence was rough, Si! In approximately three hours, we'll be landing in Fiumicino Airport. In the meantime, the stewards will come around with some gifts for you to buy-- Chanel, Dior or Gucci." Enjoy the rest of your flight."

Shopping. Hmm…I forgot about that. Maybe I could use a little Dolce & Gabbana as a pick me up. There are some perks to coach after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Attention Shoppers!/Clienti di attenzione!

There are no words I can use to describe the wonder that is Fiumicino Airport--the most incredible, upscale shopping mall in the world for the well-heeled traveller on the go. Prada, Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana-- even Hermes --all the best stores within a five minute walk to our gate. Temptation during a time of crisis--I am powerless to resist and giddy from all the beautiful leather goods and shoes that surround me like a blissful safety net. Now I know what heaven must be like.

Of course, Richard chides me mercilessly for buying so much but I can't help it. These stores have things I never see in the States. How could I look and not touch… or buy. Emily Gilmore does not browse and neither do her girls.

Richard turns to me and in that curt manner of his begins to scold once more. "Emily, you've got to calm down. You've already spent $3,000 in half an hour and our connecting flight won't board for another half an hour. I shudder to think how much debt we'll get into before we even leave the airport."

_I know he's right. But I just can't help myself. When Lorelai sighed over those beautiful Bulgari sunglasses--how could I say no? When Rory clutched that Ferragamo backpack--could I deny her? And when Charlie tried on those adorable Benetton sweaters--who could resist her? And, when I slipped on that adorable little sapphire and ruby… _

"Emily? Emily!! Snap out of it--what do you think of this umbrella?" bellowed Richard from the Burberry shop.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Richard--did you come to Italy just to buy an umbrella? We've got dozens at home." I roll my eyes with disdain.

"It may rain where we are going and an umbrella is a practical item," he retorts. "You know how I like to be prepared."

"You know what would go well with that umbrella?" I say impishly.

"No, what?" he says intrigued.

"A gorgeous slate blue raincoat. You would look so handsome in that one over there!"

"Emily--an umbrella will do just fine."

"But Richard…"

"No, Emily. I've got three raincoats at home."

"But Richard one more for each season…"

"NO Emily, control yourself. Please leave me out if it your crazed attempts to distract yourself from the obvious."

"Excuse me?!" I hear myself say loudly. My blood is beginning to simmer.

Richard leans into me. "I understand Sweetheart. You're nervous about this Baltesera woman and your way of dealing with things is to… well, buy things."

"No, it is not." My blood is beginning to boil.

"Oh, yes it is Mom!" pipes in Lorelai, who suddenly appears out of nowhere with Rory and Charlie in tow.

"Mom, face facts-- you are an inveterate shopper. And the more nervous and crazed you become--well, the more stuff you get. Remember the time Trix came to visit for a weekend?" She continues. "You redecorated her guestroom with an entire Gumps home catalogue just because she said she hated the lamp on the night stand."

Rory apparently feels the need to chime in by adding "Grandma, shopping is your form of therapy although I think the real thing would help you more..." Just then Charlie elbows Rory. _That's my girl!_ _You show her!_

"I don't remember twisting your arm over those sunglasses Lorelai or you, Rory over that backpack. If you don't like your purchases and you felt the need to humour me, well never you mind. We can just return everything." I motion to the store behind them.

"Mommy!" Lorelai shrieks, "I love these sunglasses. You said I could have them!"

"Grandma! Don't take your anger out on my backpack!" _Rory shrieks just like her mother. I hope I don't shriek like that! _

Charlie, poor dear, looks stunned as she takes in the vision of two possibly three shrieking Gilmores. Richard stands behind her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want either of you to be a party to my "uncontrollable shopping addiction." And, I don't need therapy!" I say as I clutch my bags to my body tightly.

Just then Charlie tugs at me and in a low tone utters my name, ""Emily…"

I look down at her ready to snap but I contain my anger and reply curtly "Yes Charlie--what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Thank you for my sweaters--they're the most beautiful sweaters ever. I don't know what a shopping addiction is but if you bought me these sweaters to make me feel good. It worked. I'm not so nervous about meeting my great aunt anymore." She entwines her hand in mine and gives me a smile that melts both my anger and anxiety. Suddenly, the urge to splurge dissipates.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm glad I could make you happy," I say as I squeeze her hand. _I adore that little girl!_

The loudspeaker begins to blare "Flight 394 now boarding, Gate 24...seating rows 1-10 per favore."

"That's us--Emily, girls get your bags together and let's go and enough of this shopping nonsense," commands Richard.

One after the other, I hear "Yes, Daddy", "Yes, Grandpa." "Yes, Richard." The girls file in a straight line before us heading toward the airplane door.

I remain silent and lost in thought. Just then Richard turns to me and clears his throat.

I look straight into his eyes and smile, "Yes Dear."

He takes my hand, squeezes it and we begin to board. As we approach our seats, Richard whispers in my ear. "Just for the record... I too, have my own addiction."

Surprised at his confession, I ask "what is it?!"

"You, of course." And with that he pinches my backside. Pretending to be offended I swat him with a shopping bag. He just laughs and leads me forward.

In just another hour, we land. And I'll come face-to-face with my nemesis. Hm…I wonder if they have a Prada store where we're going…


End file.
